


What’s Wrong with Secretary Choi...

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Drunken Kissing, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Growing love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Slow Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, it became softer while I wrote it, its not just smut I promise, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: to be honest there is nothing wrong with him.It’s normal to develop some kind of feelings for your Boss right?Especially when he looks like a God, treats you welland … if you had a well little adventure with him before.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101





	1. I will never see him again anyways, right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveGot7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGot7/gifts).



> I want to Gift this one to you Ibolya, I know it might not be as you expected to be  
> (Sorry for Bottom Jb lol) but you said it might be your fav from the ones i have planned so..  
> Tadaaa Its your's lol, I hope it turns out well <3  
> Thank you for always supporting me and for giving me the straight to keep writing <3
> 
> ~♡~
> 
> yeah the Title is stolen from the Kdrama lol.

The music became quieter and his head was filled with the sound of the heavy breaths against his ear, as they stumbled into the restroom. Their lips were pressing against each other as soon as the door closed behind them and Youngjae wasn't sure if it was the bass from the music or his beating heart that made his ears go deaf, making his head feel cloudy.  
Everything around him felt numb, everything he could focus on, was the excitement in his belly and the soft lips on his own. 

He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, looking at him with a smile on his blushed face before his lips found his again.  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity, hands roaming around everywhere they could reach. Youngjae’s hands slipped into the others loose pants, cupping his cheeks with his palms, squeezing the soft flesh tightly. A moan spilled over his lips as their abdomens finally met. He pulled him closer, their hips moved in the rhythm of the music that was still blasting outside.

He wasn't really sure how it happened. How he ended up kissing a stranger, knowing exactly where it would lead to, but Youngjae's drunk self couldn't care less. At least the toilet was cleaner than he expected it to be and the man he was kissing right now, was probably the most handsome man he ever had.

Originally he didn't want to get wasted, but the drinks tasted good and the music was better than he thought, so he found himself dancing between sweaty bodies and drinking one shot after another. His friends were right, he should enjoy his last days before the worker's life will swallow him whole. 

On Monday, he would start his first job ever as a personal secretary and he had to admit that he was a bit nervous.  
No, it was more than that, it scared the shit out of him. Youngjae was still unsure how he got the job and why he even took the offer when he had Zero Practice in this field. He just hoped that his new Boss wouldn't be a be a total pain in the ass, but Youngjae didn't want to complain since the Payment would be more than fine. 

But yes, he was worried if he would be good enough for this job and that's probably the reason why he was in that situation right now. Pretty wasted, making out with a total stranger he just met an hour ago, trying to forget about the reality that was waiting for him in the near future.

Sure, he had to be operational on Monday, but he could rest the whole day tomorrow, or today, he wasn’t even sure which time it was. At the moment he just wanted to release some stress and to forget about the worries that would stop him from sleeping tight anyways. 

He moaned as he felt bites on his lip, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Do... you want to put it in?” the other asked between heavy breaths. “You want me to top you? You don't look like that tho….” Youngjae asked surprised, as he mustered the other one again but shrugged his shoulders, he won’t complain about the offer since it had been some time he was able to do it.

"What should I say...” he answered with a grin “Sometimes I like it that way… So do you want or not? I can Top you as well, if you prefer that," he asked between sloppy and wet Kisses, his eyes were filled with Lust and excitement and Youngjae just felt the same. God, he didn't even know the name of the other, but he won't remember tomorrow anyways, it’s not like they will meet again right?   
"No. No...I would like that… it's just been a while, but don't worry I will treat you well," Youngjae said with a smirk on his red and swollen lips.

The black-haired just smiled and nodded, his gaze trailed over Youngjae's body. "I can imagine that…" he said while he licked his perfect lips. He kissed down his neck with a little bit too much tongue as he opened Youngjae's pants, making him shiver with anticipation. "You aren't that bad as well… Uhm…" he gasped out heavily.

"Jaebeom… But call me JB," the other said, as he continued to kiss down Youngjae's chest. It was the right decision to wear that bottom shirt today, he thought, as his head rolled back into his neck. "Yeah Whatever… you're really good, Baby" he breathed out, not being able to form full sentences.  
He really had a hard time holding back, especially as Jaebeom found his sensitive nips. He buried his hand into the other's soft locks as he held him in place. “I like that…” he whimpered a bit too needy for his liking.  
Prompt, he felt he smile from the other on his chest and he cursed at himself. "Mhm… Can feel it” Jaebeom whispered against his skin and continued to lick over his hard buds. It's been some time for Youngjae, due to the stress with his exams, so he hoped he wouldn't come too soon, but it was more than hard (really) when the other sucked on them so perfectly.

Jaebeom snorted by the Word 'Baby', but he wouldn't mind since the other looked more than fine. At least what he could tell while being drunk. His hand found his way into the pants of the other, he started to palm him right away through the thin fabric of his underwear. Jaebeom continued to kiss over his soft chest, licking away some sweat pearls that rolled over the heated skin of the other. He wished they would be somewhere else, where he could strip him out of his clothes and kiss every centimeter of his gorgeous body. He had eyed him the whole night, watching him dance between the other guests, so he was more than pleased to have him this close, even if it was on a narrow toilet.

"Someone is excited, huh?" he said with a smirk as he continued to work on his length. His own one was twitching in his pants as he felt the other getting harder with every flick of his wrist. God, he loved to get a quick response like that. Being able to make someone feel good, was just as great as his own pleasure. 

Youngjae blushed a bit and pouted slightly. Quickly he cupped the other's crotch as well, palming him over his loose baggy pants, "As if you aren't hard in your pants as well", he whispered as he tightened his grip around Jaebeom’s hard-on, making him moan out in pleasure.

Jaebeom just nodded, looking at him with dark and pleading eyes. He really looked handsome with the soft hair that fell so perfectly into his face, too bad he would probably never see him again. He really liked the baggy style of the other and the long wavy hair that looked softer than his bedsheets.  
Indeed it was really soft Youngjae he found out, as he had gently caressed through his black locks. 

Jaebeom fumbled on his own pants, pulling them down them down hastily. "Fuck, do you really want me to top you? You look… Well more than good…" Youngjae said while biting his lip.  
His mouth watered by the sight, but he would take what he can get. Youngjae felt the gentle grip on his neck, as the other pulled him closer for another kiss. "If you are so hungry for my dick, then why don't you suck me while I prepare myself?!" he said before he pressed his lips on Youngjae's again, sliding his tongue inside the depths of the other's mouth. 

If he could choose to remember just one thing from this night, then it would be those lips. Not just that they looked like God made them with his own hands, No, they felt like heaven as well. It was probably pathetic, but Youngjae was sure he would miss them, miss their softness and willingness to kiss his own.

Jaebeom didn't have to ask him twice to get on his knees for him. He got down and licked over the leaking slit before he placed a gentle kiss on his tip. He smiled as Jaebeom shivered under his touch, making him moan in pleasure as he took him fully between his plump lips. He wrapped his hand around the base of his juicy cock and bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around as if it was the tastiest popsicle he ever had. God, How had he missed having a dick deep down his throat like that. He really should go out more often, definitely. 

Jaebeom moaned out loud as the other took care of his length "Fuck… You are really good….". His legs felt like jelly, hastily he held onto the wall to support himself. He could feel the other one smiling around his cock and he couldn’t hold back his own. Jaebeom fished for the lube he had stored in his pocket, coating his fingers generously before he went between his own Cheeks. He tried to prepare himself quickly, but being blown like this, making it a bit hard for him to concentrate. 

Youngjae couldn't hide his amusement about the struggles from the other. He slipped off his cock, looking up at him,  
"Sorry that it’s so hard for you to concentrate, Baby. Why don't caress my hair while I prepare you, guess that should be better for you?" he said with a smirk on his wet lips. 

He went back to the previous task, a choked groan slipped from his lips as he felt Jaebeom's hand in his hair. God, he really liked it like that, no pushing, just caressing through his hair gently while he took care of the other one. 

Youngjae fondled his bottom Cheeks gently in return before his Fingers wandered to the waiting entrance. He kissed over the whole length as he pushed his first digit into him slowly. “Do you feel Alright… Do you feel good?” Youngjae asked as his hot breath ghosted over his sensitive tip. Fortunately, it seemed like it wouldn't take him long to get him ready. “Mhmm... I’m more than fine...” he whispered gently, as he caressed over his cheek with his thumb and Youngjae found himself leaning into the warmth of his palm. Jaebeom lifted his chin up with his index finger before his thumb brushed over Youngjae's wonderful wet and swollen lips. 

Jaebeom had to admit that this was the hottest Quickie, One Night Stand or whatever this was, he ever had. The other's lips did such a good job around his member and the warm eyes that were looking at him, were just out of this World. And his Hair… Even if they were bleached, the locks were so soft and so enjoyable to caressed through, Jaebeom wished he could bury his face in them.

"I'm good… I'm ready…" he breathed out after Youngjae had entered the third Finger. He wasn't even sure about it tho, but he couldn't wait any longer. "Please, hurry up and put it in..." he whispered as he pulled him up for another passionate kiss. He could taste his own scent on the other's tongue, but his lips were too addicting for him to mind it. 

“Then turn around for me Baby” He breathed out heavy against his ear lobe. Normally he wouldn't use names like this, but he liked the dominance that came with being the one in Charge and he liked to test some things when he was with someone he would never see again. 

Youngjae slipped his pants down slowly before he wrapped a condom over his erection. He liked his lips by the sight of the other. Both hands on the toilet door and his ass up in the air, just for him to see. "I like the View. Now I'm really glad you wanted it this way..." he kissed down his back as he spread his bottom Cheeks, brushing over the waiting hole with his thumb.  
Youngjae lubed his cock generous before he placed his length at the other's entrance. "Are you ready Baby?" he asked before he pushed in with a heavy moan. Fuck, it felt so good, totally the right decision. 

Jaebeom gripped into the door frame, his legs were shaking more than before from being filled up so well. "Move..." he commanded after he got used to the size. A Smile hushed over his lips as the other one finally grabbed onto his hips. 

Youngjae started to roll his hips slowly, "Fuck… Feels good…just perfect". It felt so damn good, that he couldn't contain his moans even as someone else entered the bathroom.  
Seriously he couldn't care less. On any other occasion he would be shy or embarrassed, but how could he hold back while he was deep inside of such a fine man. His nails gripped into the sweaty skin of the other as he speeded up his pace. 

Sure, in the end just his own pleasure would be important tonight, but he wanted the other to feel good as well.  
You always meet twice and he didn't want to be the bad fuck, that just looked for his own Release. Also, Jaebeom's moans were sweet music to his ears, so he would do everything to get these out of him. He just wished the music wouldn't be so loud and the Bass wouldn't absorb Jaebeom's soft whimpers. 

"Fuck, right there…" Jaebeom gasped as he felt the brush over his sweet Spot. Youngjae smiled and continued to hit his sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. Jaebeom was twitching underneath him and it didn't take him long until he came hard with a mix of moans and whines, releasing his seeds over the toilet door.

'OH God Jaebeom' he moaned as the other clenched around his member, making it hard for him to breathe. His motions became sloppier as he came closer to his own high. Jaebeom's moans were everything he needed to hit his climax as well. He sank down onto the wide back of the other, as he continued to thrust into him, riding out his Orgasm. 

"That… That was nice… " both were smiling like little Idiots before their lips found each other again. They still kissed as they pulled their pants up, not ready to let go of the other's sweet lips. Youngjae pulled him close for a hug and Jaebeom didn't mind the intimacy. "Give me your number, I might call you..." Jaebeom whispered, cheeks still blushed and Youngjae wasn't sure if it was from the exertion minutes before, or the possibility of rejection. 

He typed his number quickly into Jaebeom's phone. One Part hoped he wouldn't type a wrong number but another part told him the other wouldn't call anyways. "Here," he said as he gave him the phone back "Let me know if you want another round Baby" he winked and gave him a sweet kiss on his sweaty forehead before he left. 

It felt like he was sober from one second to another, as he found his way through the music and people around him.  
The music was too loud, the people were to close and the air was sticky and dirty. Youngjae breathed in some fresh air, as soon as he stepped out into the cold Winter Night. 'God, what a night' he thought as he waved a taxi over. It was fun, he really should go out more often, but he couldn't wait to take a hot shower and cuddle into his bedsheets. 

~♡~

Monday came faster than Youngjae thought. But since he spent the whole Sunday in bed, he was ready and in good spirits to start the first day at his new Workplace. He was more than excited about it, even if he still wondered how in the world he was able to get this Job. Sure he had good Scores and everything, but Mr. Im was such a powerful Businessman and Youngjae wasn't even 30 and fresh out of college. 

He stood there in this huge Complex, feeling a bit overwhelmed as he waited for the elevator to arrive. It seemed like it would take hours for him to get to his destination, but fortunately, he was more than too early, so there won't be any trouble with coming too late or something. 

Youngjae wasn't sure if it was the nervousness that gave him this strange feeling in his belly or if it was something else. He looked around, just to catch the person next to him staring at him. The other looked away immediately as soon as their eyes met and Youngjae had to hold himself Back from rolling his eyes. But you never know who he is and if he is someone important, so he greeted him as polite as he could be.

He swayed on his feet nervously, trying not to mind the stares from the other, who continued to look at Youngjae with a blank expression. Did he have toothpaste in his face or what was wrong with him? "Excuse me, but can I help you?" he asked, trying to hold his polite manner. "I just wondered if I know you from somewhere?" the other asked and Youngjae mustered him from Head to Toe. Sure he was handsome, but he didn't ring a bell in Youngjae's Mind. He would remember such a good looking Businessman with Glasses and brushed back hair. Not sure why, but man who showed their forehead, was more than sexy in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry but I don’t think we know each other, maybe you mistake me with someone else." he said with a Smile, 'Damn I wish I would know you tho' he thought but got rid of his thoughts immediately. He had a new job to start, not a new flirt with a strange. The weekend was already enough for this month, maybe a year. 

Finally the elevator arrived. He got in quickly and wanted to press the Button for his Floor, but the other was faster.  
Fortunately, both had the same Destination as it seemed. Youngjae smiled at him again but got just a blank expression in response. Maybe he was still trying to find out if they knew each other or not. Why are the hot ones mostly a bit strange? He sighed internally. 

He took a last glimpse into the mirror, checking if he still looked acceptable. He even dyed his hair back to brown yesterday, just to leave a good impression. He was straightening his tie, as he saw the dark spot on the back of his neck. Fuck, why didn't he noticed it as he got ready at home? A fucking love mark was on his neck and he didn't even notice it until now. 

Youngjae pressed his Hand onto his nape, not that it would help to hide it from his Boss but still, it felt a little bit better in this Moment. He closed his eyes, a flashback from Saturday night hit his memories. The Toilet, a hot Stranger, the wet kisses, wet kisses on the back of his neck and…  
"Fuck Jaebeom…" he growled angrily. 

"Mhm? How do you know my name if you don't know me?" Youngjae turned around, catching exact the moment as the other one took off his glasses and ruffled through his hair.  
"Oh God Jaebeom." he breathed out heavily, his heart was beating hard in his chest. This time it wasn't from excitement, it was from pure horror. 

"You? Why are you…? Your hair?" the other one asked with a stunned face as he realized. Why in the world was he here and where is the hole in the ground for Youngjae to hide? 

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the elevator door opened and Mr. Im himself stood there, looking at them surprised. "Oh Mr. Choi, I see you already met my Son?" he held his Hand out for him to shake. "Welcome to your New Workplace, I'm pleased to Finally meet you" Mr. Im said with a friendly smile before he turned around to his Son "I’m more than pleased that you are here in Time Jaebeom. Please follow me both into my Office…" he said before walked into his Private Room. 

"S… Son…?" he looked at Jaebeom with wide eyes,  
"Why… What… YOU are HIS Son?" was the only thing he could bring out as he pointed at the door of his new Boss.  
This can't be real, it must be a dream right? Youngjae cursed at himself, his Luck and everything else he could blame.

"You can call me Baby again if it feels better for you than Mr. Im Junior" the other one winked and walked into his father's office.

~♡~


	2. If you just look closer you will realize...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some misunderstandings here and there,  
> But if Youngjae opens his eyes and looks a bit closer  
> he will see that not everything is as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a few Things are a bit unrealistic,  
> but I needed some Spice so I hope It's not too bad lol  
> It became longer than I thought but.
> 
> It was planned a bit dirrerent, but then they had this cute Vlive Convo so i had to use it 
> 
> No Sexy Time here @ a certain person  
> but I might add a Epilog for you (maybe)

Youngjae breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down before he walked into Mr. Im Seniors office. He quickly dried his sweaty palms on his pants, hoping he wouldn’t have to shake hands for today anymore. He really didn’t want to act all nervous in front of his new boss, one of the most famous CEOs in the Korean Music Industry. But now he had two things to be nervous about the boss and the son.

He could just hope, that his Son wasn't a talkative kind of person. Hopefully, Youngjae would be able to catch him in a quiet minute to talk with him. Not that he was keen to have this conversation with the elder, but he would feel better if he knew this little incident would stay their secret.

He snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard the voice of Mr. Im Senior. "Please take a Seat you two", he pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk, smiling at both of them. Youngjae sat down and was more than glad to finally be able to sit somewhere. He was sure his legs wouldn't have let him stand any longer, feeling like he just ran a 20 km marathon. Not that he ever did it before to know the feeling, but he was sure it would feel like this.

“Mr. Choi, I'm glad that you are finally a part of our team. Welcome to LimeLight Entertainment" Mr. Im Senior smiled at him and Youngjae could feel how he slowly started to relax a bit.  
He had read many Articles about Mr. Im and his work in the Music Industry and he was truly amazed. Youngjae always thought the Businessman looked kinda strict on pictures, but the first impression while talking to him personally, was better than expected. Maybe it isn’t as bad as he thought if only the man next to him wouldn’t be his son.

"I know you might be a bit nervous since this is your first day, but don't worry about that. Even tho we are such a huge company, we are still a family business and it’s important for me that my employees feel comfortable and appreciated. I know you already met my junior partner, but please introduce yourself Jaebeom." he looked back to Youngjae, still with a warm smile on his face. "He will be responsible for the company when I'm not in the office. Unfortunately, I have very important meetings from tomorrow, so I won't be here until next week. But I guess it's a good chance to get to know each other better."

"Good Morning, my Name is Im Jaebeom and I’m the junior chef here. I can't wait to work with you and to get to know you better, Mr. Choi." Jaebeom held his hand out for him and of course, he had to take it, but not before he wiped his palms dry on his pants. "Yes… Nice to meet you, Mr. Im… " he got out a bit shaky and palmed himself inwardly for his nervous stuttering. Maybe he should have been drunk again since that always brought out the confident Choi. But it would probably be a worse first impression when he was drunk instead of being nervous.

They looked at each other, maybe a little bit longer than needed, but Youngjae couldn't take his eyes off the other and Jaebeom didn’t make a move to take his eyes off him as well. Fortunately, Jaebeom's phone rang, breaking the Moment between each other, as he had to excuses himself. He looked back to the younger and smiled sweetly. God, he was really more than handsome “We will see each other later?”Youngjae just nodded and quickly looked back at Mr. Im Senior before he sat down again.

"... I wish he would focus on his work as much as he does on his Hobby" the elder sighed and he shook his head. Youngjae wasn’t sure what he meant with that, but it's not like he should care about Jaebeoms private doings at all.

“I’m sorry that I can’t take care of you in the next few days, but I’m sure that all of my employees are willing to help you whenever you have a question. So please don't hesitate to ask them. As I said, I value teamwork, honesty and the own will to work hard. Also, I have another secretary, so you don’t have to fear you are all alone here. At the moment she has to work for two people, so she will be more than happy to get some help."

Youngjae could just nod. Of course, he would work hard, willing to try to learn as fast as he can. Just because he doesn't have much practice, doesn't mean he would be doing a bad job. Even in school, he was always one of the best Students and that was something he was proud of since it required a lot of hard work.

“I trust Professor Park enough that he recommended me one of his best students for this Job.” Mr. Im leaned forward and placed his elbows on the working desk, which made him feel slightly intimidated again.“I know it’s not the direction you had planned, but I’m sure later we can look for another field in the Company. If you work hard enough to convince me that you are made for more than just being a secretary here.” He said with an emphasis in his voice, but Youngjae already knew he had to show his fighting spirit.

But that was the problem. Just because he knew he would do a good job, doesn't mean he was sure that he was made for it, if it really was something he wanted to Do. But he found himself nodding anyway, “ Of Course I can understand your point.  
But I will work hard to make you see that I really want it. Music has always been important for me and I know that it’s what I want to do in my future.” He tried to sound confident but he wasn’t sure if it worked. His whole body felt tensed up and he probably needed a hot shower to relax his muscles when he came home. Home, he was already looking forward to it even if he still had some hours to survive.

Mr. Im nodded and continued “I saw your Grades and I saw all your Assessment from your Professors, but I have to see with my own eyes if you have everything I want. As I said, this isn’t the Position you will work for forever, Don’t worry. With the Recommendations you have from your Teachers, I can see you everywhere. Every Teacher told me how hard you work and how much effort you put into being the best you can.  
I really appreciate that. I hope and I am looking forward to witnessing it with my own eyes. “ Mr. Im's face relaxed a bit as he sank down back in his Chair.

Youngjae let out the Air that he wasn't even aware that he held back. “I think that’s enough for today, right? I will give you in the hands to Jae Eun, She will show you around and is the one who will introduce to all the tasks you have to do from now on,” he said before he called his other Secretary into the Office. Youngjae bowed at the elder and greeted the Lady that came in just a few seconds after all was made.

“Hello My Name is Im Jae-Eun, nice to meet you.” she bowed at him so did he. He still felt a bit dizzy from all the information and from the nervousness that occupied his whole body.

The Younger breathed out heavily as he left the Office. He massaged the back of his Nose, blushing immediately as he remembered he wasn’t alone. He turned around with wide eyes just to meet his new Colleague smiling at him brightly, not minding his little mental breakdown. He was more than thankful that She didn’t comment on it, since he wasn't keen on having a bad reputation on his first day.

“Excuse me, as you introduced yourself...” he said while blushing hard “I did not fully catch your Name. I’m sorry, I have to admit I am a bit nervous. Okay, maybe a bit more than just ‘a bit’” he scratched the back of his head shyly, cursing at himself that he had to ask for her Name again. The young woman just gave him a heartwarming smile and he immediately felt as if the whole nervousness flew out of his body. “Jae Eun, Just call me Jae Eun,” she said without looking bothered by his Mistake.

They walked around slowly and Youngjae felt a bit overwhelmed by all the information, but Jae Eun took her time to explain everything calmly. The interior was very clean and straight but it still felt warm and welcoming. Soft colors like yellow, green and gray gave the office a pleasant atmosphere.

She introduced him to every other Employee they met on their way, but Youngjae was sure he won’t remember their names lauter. “Don’t worry. You don't have to remember all their names yet, I’m sure it will come with the time. I know you are very nervous to work here, but again. Please don’t worry, I will help you with everything you need to know.” she said with a warm and gentle voice.

The more they talked the more relaxed he felt.  
”Thank you so much,” he said before he bowed to her “You probably know I’m fresh out of the college. So, yes I’m very nervous, but thanks to you I feel less nervous than before” he said shyly but meant every word. As much as he felt intimidated by his Boss, the younger was glad that a friendly person like her would be the one he would work with the most.

“Are you hungry? Lunch break is soon and some of us go to the restaurant around the corner. I would be pleased if you would join us Youngjae. I bet it’s also a good chance to get to know one or two of your new colleagues.” she smiled at him with such a warm expression while laying her hand on his shoulder. How could he say no? He wanted to hug her right on the spot, but he just agreed to the Invitation and excused himself for the toilet.

He opened the door with a smile plastered on his face, but it was freezing as soon as he saw Jaebeom standing there.  
“Uhm... Sorry?!” he said and quickly looked away after he stared a bit too obvious. “It’s okay I guess? Shouldn't be something new right?”Jaebeom answered with a smile on his face and Youngjae rolled his eyes inwardly. He was glad that the elder didn't say something like “Seems it's our thing to meet on toilets”.

He wasn’t even sure why he suddenly felt so annoyed by him, but maybe because had met enough of these “I’m the Son of a CEO” people and he was more than tired of them.

Jaebeom walked over to the Sinks, washing his hands thoroughly after he had finished his Business. At least he was a neat one, but seriously why did they have to meet here? But at least they could talk in peace here, without others hearing them.

Jaebeom smiled at him and he felt his heart beating faster as he heard the elder saying that he was happy to see him again.

“Uhm yeah… speaking of that” he didn’t dare to look him in the eyes, but he saw that his features immediately became neutral. “Let me guess, you want to forget about it and pretend like it never happened?” the elder said and Youngjae nodded, still not looking at the other. “Yeah, sure if you feel better like that. It’s not like I remember much anyway’s” he said and shrugged his Shoulders.

Youngjae felt more than relieved about the words, but also a bit hurt he had to admit. Of course, he couldn't blame the other one to forget about it, when both of them were pretty drunk, but still….

"I'm glad we are on the same page." he said, finally looking at the elder. "So we are good?" Jaebeom asked a bit insecure.  
"Yeah, yeah.. we are good. See you I guess" Youngjae nodded and went over to Finally do his business,  
without giving the elder more attention. Fortunately, the other left without another word and Youngjae could Finally breathe properly again. Hopefully, he could forget about it as well, pretending that nothing happened between them. But contrary to Jaebeom he could remember everything pretty well, even if he didn't want to.

Youngjae met Jae Eun in the hallway and he was more than glad to see that she had waited for him, even if he had been away for an eternity. "Can we go? The others are already there, but don't worry I will make sure that we sit together okay?." She was really an Angel, not that the other colleagues had been unfriendly, but it's still nice to have someone to cling onto.

They walked over to the restaurant down the street. It was small, but the decoration was cozy and the Atmosphere was welcoming and warm. He already liked it to be here. They went over to a table In a separate corner, his eyes Immediately on Jaebeom who Sat next to two empty chairs.

Okay, Youngjae told him they were all cool, but still, it wasn't in his liking to see him so many times. He thought at least he would be too busy and that he wouldn't even notice him all day but seems like his luck had other plans.

They sat down and ordered something to eat and drink as well. Youngjae was glad that the Food came quickly since he slowly became really hungry. He couldn't bring himself to eat breakfast today due to the nervousness, so a Lunch was more than needed by now. The food looked amazing, even if it wasn't super expensive at all.

The Room was filled with laughter and even if Youngjae didn't join the conversation, he still felt comfortable and not left Out. He really liked to observe at first, before he would open up to others.

"Jaebeomie, there is something in your face" Jae Eun laughed and wiped away the rice corn from Jaebeom's cheek. The Girls were cooing about the cute behavior of these two, but Youngjae was a little bit confused by the familiarity that surrounded them. They looked so intimiate, but maybe he just saw things or they are good friends since they worked together.

He tried not to mind the strange feeling in his belly, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable. What if they are a couple and…. Oh God, he didn't want to think about it. Jae Eun Was so nice and cute… He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.  
Of course, Jae Eun was asking him if he's okay. "Yes yes, it was just a bit hot, but it's very tasty. I hope we can go here more often." he smiled at her and tried to look sincere, placing a hand on her arm to underline his words.

She just nodded and told him that they come here very often and that it's always nice to spend some time with the others outside of the Company. After they were all finished they walked back into the office. Youngjae was a bit behind them, trying to collect his thoughts as he watched how this co-worker clung onto Jaebeom the whole time.

He tried to push his thoughts away and worked through the Tasks Jae Eun gave him. It went better than he thought, despite having not much experience with all these things. But he tried his best to do everything perfectly. When Jae Eun told him to finish for today, she even told him that he did great.

He sat in the Tube, listening to his favorite playlist while trying hard not to fall asleep. He didn't even felt the tiredness the whole day from all the excitement, but now he felt how the exertion sat in every part of his body.

As soon as he was at home he went into the shower, standing under the warm water until his whole body Was itching. He Fell into his bed with a heavy sigh. At least it wasn't as bad as he thought. He did a good job and that's all that mattered. Fortunately, he was too tired to think about something else. Like Jaebeom or the strange feeling in his belly.

~♡~

It's been more than two weeks now that he worked for Limelight Entertainment. He became better and better in the Tasks he had to do and slowly felt more confident in his skills. Jae Eun gave him positive feedback all the time and he had to admit he grew to really like the Job. His colleagues were all nice and it was more than interesting to have an insight into how the music business worked. Fortunately, it wasn't just making Coffee for everyone.

He had read a lot about the Company in the past few weeks and was more than happy now that he could work for someone like Mr. Im. Of course, you have to earn money, but the way Mr. Im talked gave him the feeling that there are more important things like that. Physical and Mental Health was more important for him and Youngjae really looked up at him for these Statements. He really hoped these words were true, but his Boss seems sincere and trustworthy.

He tried to avoid Jaebeom as good as he could. Fortunately most of the time the elder was sleeping in his Breaks and missed the Lunches with the others. Youngjae didn't understand how he had the Nerve to sleep at work, especially in his position. Sometimes he even caught him sleeping in his working time. Youngjae wouldn't mind it if the Elder would be so tired because he worked for the Company day and night, but he didn't.

Ist not like he was interested in his Doings, but of course, he saw that he never had any Meetings when he bid his Goodbyes in the evening. Like he thought. Spoiled Brat energy.  
He was probably on Parties the whole time, being drunk with some pretty strangers, not caring about his precious girlfriend at home

Youngjae entered his Office to get a Sign on his Documents from him, waking him up as it seemed. Jaebeom was rubbing his eyes like a toddler after the younger cleared his throat. Youngjae wished he could say it looks dumb but it didn't. It looked kinda cute but of course, that's nothing that should cross his mind.

"Long night again?" Youngjae asked and tried to Sound normal. Jaebeom just nodded and yawned behind his hand. "Yeah, there are some things at the moment that take much Energy." Youngjae heard the other sighing, but he could just roll his eyes. What took his energy? Cheating? Going on Parties? Poor Boy, thank God his Dad has enough money to pay all his night outs.

He felt so bad, especially since he had something with the elder as well. He really felt bad for Jae Eun. Unfortunately, he knew how it feels to be cheated at. As much as he wanted to be already over it, he wasn't it. The Pain and frustration still sat deep in his Bones. That's why he 'preferred' to stay alone or just for a night. He wasn't ready for something new and the whole situation just made it worse.

Finally He got his sign, turning around to walk out again as he heard Jaebeom's voice. "Youngjae?" He could hear that the elder was nervous, but he still felt the annoying feeling creeping up. "Are we okay? I mean we talked about it, right? But it seems like you avoid me…"Youngjae blushed and tied to calm down before he turned around again. "No, I don't avoid you and yes we are fine. I don't see what makes you feel different. I just don't think I have to play being Friends with you that's all." he said in a firm voice. Youngjae knew he was Kind of his Boss (Or at least his Son), but that doesn't mean he had to pretend they could be friends or something.

He could see that the elder was hurt by his words, but he tried not to mind it, and he tied to push the heavy heart away from that he got with this.

Jaebeom nodded and rubbed his face "I just saw you were eating alone, while we others went out to eat. And it seems like you always tell Jae Eun that you have someone else to meet when it's clear that I will join the Lunch. I'm sorry if you still feel uncomfortable about it but don't you think it's a bit too much to avoid me because of that?"

Youngjae felt how he blushed even more. Yes, it's true, he always used an excuse to not join the Lunch dates, when he knew Jaebeom would come with them. "I really don't know what you mean. And as I told you, I'm not avoiding you, that would mean I would care and I clearly don't care." Okay, that was a lie, but sometimes you just have to lie a bit, Jaebeom should know how these things worked. "If there isn't something else, I have work to do," he said and turned around and walked out.

~♡~

Fortunately after that Jaebeom never asked him again and it seemed like he was trying to avoid him as well.  
Of course, he felt a bit bad, but he didn't want to have something to do with someone who cheats on his wonderful girlfriend. He already thought about ways to tell her about what happened, but he was scared to see the hurt in her eyes. But of course, he had to say something, he had to tell her the truth about her 'loving' Boyfriend. He had tried to talk with her alone, but they've been always interrupted. But maybe at work isn't the best place to tell her about it as well.

Jae Eun Was really an Angel and Kind and he couldn't understand why someone would betray her like that. He shook his head and tied to get rid of his thoughts, he couldn't really sleep the night and was kinda exhausted the whole Day. Youngjae went over to get another coffee. He wasn't sure how many he had drunk today but none of them helped anyways.

He was about to press his Latte Macchiato as he saw Jae Eun together with Jaebeom. He tried to look away but he couldn't avoid them. She was straightening his tie and looked at him happily as she asked him which dish he would like to have for dinner.

He turned around and tried to focus on his Coffee, as he heard his Colleges cooing next to him "They are so cute together. God, I wish I had their genes… I heard their Mother is pretty as well" The one said. "Ah, yes I saw her once. She's really pretty no wonder her children look like that"

Wait what children? "Uhm sorry but… Are...they aren't a couple?" Youngjae asked with a blushed face and Song young from the Marketing Department started to laugh Immediately. "Oh God Honey No, they are Siblings didn't you know that? They even have the same Surname, Love. And I thought everybody knows that Jaebeom is Gay. As I know he's pretty single for some time now. " She winked at him and patted his shoulder before she turned around

Youngjae blushed even harder and bowed quickly before he went to his work Place again. His face was still blushed as his Gaze Fell on the Nametag from Jae Eun on her desk and Yes. ‘Im Jae Eun’ was written in huge letters.

God he felt so embarrassed, as he never felt before. How could he miss it? Probably because he was too focused on trying to see the elder in a Bad Light. He sighed deeply as he sat down in his Chair. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit like crying. He was so dumb, that's why you should do your research before you judge others Youngjae thought.

He wanted to apologize to Jaebeom, but that would mean he would have told him about the mistake he made and he wouldn't do that. And still, it's not like he wanted to get a better Relation with him anyways. Yes, The relieved that he felt In his chest was just because he wasn't t the reason someone cheated and not because he knew now that he was Single.

It was around noon as Jaebum left his Office, Youngjae glance over at him but quickly looked away as their eyes met, his heart was beating hard again.

"Will you stay at your Studio again or will you come home? Just that I know if I should send you dinner over or if you eat with us." She looked at him a bit worried. Now Youngjae could see all the similarities. Yes, they really looked alike and Yes, they really had good genes.

"I'm sorry but I guess I will stay at the Studio. I Kinda feel creative at the moment and I want to use this to get some New Songs done." Jaebeom makes music? He never knew about it. Something started to working in him but he tied to push it away. Just because he knew now that he's not a cheating asshole, does mean that his Brain can start to Crush on him. He's Still his Boss somehow. And just because he is handsome, doesn't mean it's a good idea to develop some feelings.

He looked after Jaebeom until he left the Office before he turned to Jaebeom's Sister "I didn't know he makes music?" "Oh, you heard that?” She asked with a blushed face “Yes he does, but he doesn't want others to know, so please don’t tell someone about this. He worries that people would think he has an Easy Game, because of who his father is. He's working hard and tries to work on it without the benefits of being an Im, You know?” She sighed as she looked in the direction of her Father's Office.

“He works on his Music after his shift here. That's why he's sleeping here in his break, I guess you caught him before"  
She smiled at Youngjae as he nodded. He felt pretty bad since he judged him and was kinda unfriendly, without having a reason for it.

"I hope you don't mind but… what's his Artist Name? Do I know him?" Jae Eun shook her hand and smiled again  
"No he is not that famous, he only uploads his music on Soundcloud. Don't tell him that I told you, but his Name is Def.” She said while he got out her phone and showed him Jaebeoms profile happily “I'm just so proud of him and his music I wish I could tell and show everyone about it, but he’s a bit shy when it comes to his own music."

"Thank you so much and of course I won't tell him. It's our secret I promise” He said while placing his finger on his lips, smiling. “Why don't you go home as well? You look kinda tired too… I think we are pretty done with our Tasks, we can do the rest tomorrow."

He could just say it again and again, She's a real Angel and he couldn’t have a better colleague than her. "If it's really okay for you… Thank you Jae Eun. I would be so lost without you." he said, meaning every word. He helped her whenever he needed it, was always kind and never made a big deal when he did a Mistake.

She just hugged him tightly "I'm happy to work with you Youngjae. You do your Job more than well and you are such a sweet person. I really like to work with you so, you deserve to go home and take some rest.”

~♡~

Youngjae slipped into his coziest pajama and made himself a tea before he cuddled onto his couch.  
His hair was still a bit damp as he wrapped a blanket around him, making himself comfortable before he pulled his laptop onto his stomach. He was pretty excited to listen to Jaebeom music and he cursed at the little computer because it was too slow.

“www SoundCloud….mhm… where are you Im Jaebeom” he mumbled as his fingertips brushed over the Keys. His face lit up into a bright smile, as he finally found the elders Profil. Youngjae put his headphones on and started the music before he sank down into the soft pillow. He closed his eyes, letting himself dive into the soft and rhythmic tunes of the other.

He thought about the Jaebeom he knew. Never did he thought that the elder would do music, nor did he think it would be THIS good. He wasn't even blinded by his beauty or because he worked for him. No, Jaebeom was really talented and had such a honey voice, that made the younger melt completely.

Youngjae slowly started to drift into a light sleep, accompanied by the wonderful compositions from the elder. His mind wandered back to the night where he met him for the first time. He still could remember how his lips felt, how he felt under the youngers touch, his with lust filled eyes and how addicting everything on him was.

Youngjae's breath became heavier by the rhythm that went through his whole body. Jaebeoms' words just speeded up his pulse, even more, giving his mind just more memories of the shared intimacy. He wondered how it would feel to be underneath him, to be kissed again and hugged by his strong arms. His mind started to drift deeper into Imaging being close with the elder.

“we need to get deeper, deeper… ahh~.” Youngjae snapped out of his dream, quickly getting rid of his headphones and pressed the Pause Button. He rubbed his face sighing, trying to get rid of the pictures of elder underneath him, or else he was sure he wouldn't be able to look at Jaebeom’s face tomorrow. This guy really had a hand for sexy lyrics, not just when it came to ‘Deeper’, his cheeks have been burning before as well.

He sighed deeply as he thought about how mad he had been for basically nothing. Maybe he just wanted to see something bad in him to avoid catching feelings, for someone who would just break his heart again. Youngjae had enough of this in his life, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a kind of affection for the elder.

He rolled on his back, stretching himself before he grabbed his phone again, opening Instagram to look up the elder's name in the search bar. "Def… Mhm Mhm there you are…" He blushed as he saw that the elder was doing an InstaLive right now. Well what a good Timing, Youngjae thought.

He checked his own Profil again to make sure that there isn't something Personal on it. Fortunately, it was just filled with cute and fluffy puppy pictures. He smiled as he thought about his cute little dog, that had to stay at his parent's place until he had a dog-friendly daily routine. He really missed her, but since he was so busy with work and tired when he came home, it's better to leave her at his parent's house until he got used to working like this.

He went back to Jaebeoms profile and opened his live. His heart was beating hard out of excitement and nervousness, even if the elder couldn't see him. But it still felt very intimate as he could take a look into his Studio, smiling by the soft music that was playing in the background. It really warmed his heart as he heard the soft voice from the elder, singing along to the songs from his playlist.

Youngjae focused on the comments for a bit, rolling his eyes immediately as he read some of them out loud. ‘Oppa why don't you show your face' 'I bet you are handsome, I love you so much ', he mimicked them in a girly voice and stuck out his tongue, 'If you only knew HOW handsome your Oppa is… to bad he likes Men'.

' I'm your biggest Fan Oppa' Youngjae snorted by the comment and quickly typed a comment by himself. 'No I’M his biggest Fan' he Pressed send before he could even think about it and felt embarrassed Immediately. He heard a chuckle and looked at his phone again "So you are my biggest Fan? I've never seen you before... CocosMom… Are you sure you are at the right Profile?" Jaebeom Spoke without showing his face but he could see his smile in front of his inner eye.

Youngjae blushed and typed quickly "Okay maybe I’m not at the moment, but I will be your biggest Fan." again he sends it before he could think about it any longer. Youngjae hid his flushed face in the pillow and cursed at himself. God, are you 12 or what?

"Oppa why don't you show your face", Jaebeom was reading some comments "Mhm because I don't think it's important. I just want to make music and hope that someone finds joy or Comfort in my Songs. I think that I don't need to show my face." Youngjae's ears became red. With his looks, he could find more Fans easily, but the younger really liked his answer. It was quite the opposite of what he expected him to be.

Youngjae took his phone again and typed another message "Why don't you put your music out as a physical Album? Are you scared it won't sell good enough?"

Sure the message was maybe kinda rude but since Jaebeom was working in the music industry, so he should know what would sell good and whatnot. He got a reply soon after "Ohh… CoCocosmom, first time here and you roast me like that” he heard the elder chuckling and blushed even harder. “... but that's a good question. I'm not sure if I want to share that information, but I have another job that gives me enough money to pay my rent and other things. So I don't see why I should get more with my music. I know it won't sell as good as maybe some groups that are played in the Radio. But that’s not what I want to archive. Like I said. I just want to make music and get my ideas out of my head. I’m happy if others like the things I do and find comfort.”

You could hear that he took a sip of his drink before he spoke again “ Also… making music is kind of therapy for me, to relax from my busy job. So I think, if I would do it more professionally, I would be stressed out here as well and I don’t want to kill the joy in making music. It might not be the answer you expected but yeah… "

Youngjae blushed "It's a good answer, maybe I really become your biggest fan". He could hear Jaebeoms laugh immediately and felt how his heart skipped a beat. ‘No Dear heart, you won't fall for him just because he is nicer than you wanted him to be’ he told himself

He went over to his bedroom and laid down. He snuggled under his blanket and continued to Listen to Jaebeom's voice.  
He continued to answer questions and hummed along to the songs that played in the background. He smiled as he heard a familiar tune.

Wonderwall of Oasis was planning and a Smile lingered on the youngers face. He loved that song so much and found himself singing it so many times, that he could sing it in his sleep. He just quietly hummed before he started to sing at the exact moment when Jaebeom started to sing as well.  
"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now".A warm feeling spread in his whole body, as they kind of sang together these lyrics. He knew it didn't mean much, but somehow it felt so close as if it's just them.

"There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how..." Youngjae continued to sing and got kind of emotional. "Im sorry Jaebeom, I'm really sorry," he whispered into his pillow. He Fell asleep soon after, being too tired to stay awake any longer.

~♡~

Youngjae couldn’t stop listening to the elder's Songs, so he found himself playing to them on his way to work. A smile was still on his face as he walked into Mr. Im Seniors Office to get a Sign for a few Papiers. The younger winced as Someone opened the door without knocking and stormed in.

“What did you think as you hired a Secretary for me? Don’t you think you could have at least talked with me if you aren’t satisfied with my work?”. Jaebeom blurted out, being pretty upset. Youngjae felt kind of uncomfortable but didn't find the strength to walk out.

“It’s not that I think you don’t work well. I just think you could do better if someone would help you to organize your schedules. And I would also like it if you would focus more on your actual work and not your unnecessary Hobby. I know you like to do it, but I don’t see the sense in doing it when you don’t get something out of it.”

Youngjae was kind of confused since he thought the elder saw Music as more important but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was just blinded by the words that… would sell better than the truth. He just stood there and felt more and more uncomfortable.

Jaebeom snorted “Yeah that’s the difference between you and me. When I say ‘Music is more important for me than Money I mean it…”.

“I just want the best for you and I think she is the best choice for you. I won't change my mind. No, matter what, I’m your boss and that’s my last word or do you want me to forbid you doing your hobby?.” Mr. Im Senior said with a firm voice.

“I don’t need a Secretary, especially no one who treats me like a Child. And I would rather quit my Job here than quit doing Music and you know that” the elder gritted his teeth, stopping himself from spilling more angry words.

Youngjae just looked at the older Lady who looked kind of strict and could understand where the problem was. His heart was hurting as he heard the words about Jaebeoms Music. Now that he knew how much it means to the elder, there was no way he would let this happen.

“ I will do it… I will be his Secretary.” Youngjae said without thinking much, being surprised by his own Confidence (and maybe Stupidness). All eyes were on him what made him blush very hard. God, what was he even doing? “Of course… just if he wants me to be?! And if Mr. Im Senior is okay with that” he said as he looked at Jaebeoms face, which looked more relaxed by now, he was nearly smiling.

Jaebeom’s mood has changed immediately, “He’s the only one I would Accept for this Job. I just want Choi Youngjae and no one else.” he said, smiling brightly by now and Youngjae wasn't sure how his mood could have changed so quickly.

Mr. Im. Senior just signed and looked between both of them. “If that means you will work harder… I guess it's okay for me.” He sighed deeply.

“Well then, Choi Youngjae, You are Mr. Im’s Secretary now. I hope you won’t regret it”

Youngjae bowed and quickly went out. What the hell went into him? Jaebeom’s Secretary? really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are not the best reasons to be so mad at someone,  
> but I can get mad over small things so I hope it's not too unrealistic with Yj being mad.  
> and sorry that he didn't tell her "Yo Your boyfriend Cheated" He wanted to do it, he's a good boy. It just didn't fit the story.
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


	3. The demons of my past are haunting me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if someone was waiting for an Update but I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and I hope its enjoyable.
> 
> The next chapter wil be the last one and hopefully it wont take me so long again finish it.

Youngjae exhaled deeply, as he pressed the button for his Latte Macchiato on the expensive Italian coffee machine. The aromatic scent filled the air as soon as the apparat started to work, he inhaled the scent deeply, somehow finding comfort in the smell of the roasted coffee beans. 

He was lost in thoughts and about to add another spoon of sugar into his cup, as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Youngjae flinched slightly and scattered half of the sugar onto the working plate, surprised by the sudden pull back into reality. He turned around just to look into the worried eyes of his co-worker Jae Eun, which made him relax immediately. 

"Are you okay? You look pale" she said warmly while she caressed over his shoulder in slow motion. 'God, she was such an angel' he thought while a timid smile was growing on his lips. 

Youngjae shook his head and looked down at his coffee, stirring it, to dissolve the sugar or maybe just to stir his embarrassment and the tense feeling in his shoulders away. "I'm fine… I just think I did something… that I should have thought a bit over," he said and bit his lip slightly. "Usually I'm not that impulsive…" he said more to himself than to Jae Eun. 

"What could be so bad? Wait, you won't leave us right? I know it can be stressful and it's not the exact thing you had planned and my dad… but… ".

Youngjae looked at Jae Eun with huge eyes while he was shaking his head frantically.  
“Oh no, I have no reason to leave. I like it here even if it’s not the direction I had planned as I started to study. It's just that…. maybe I said I want to be Jaebeom's secretary” he said with a heavy sigh while he looked down on his feet.

“And now you regent it?” 

“No… I‘m sure I can do the job well and I’m sure I can learn a lot from him as well, but I'm a bit afraid that your dad will think that I'm rude since I was jumping into their conversation out of sudden. I appreciate everything he did for me and…."

"Ahh, that's why? Oh Youngjae, please don't worry about that. My father won't be mad. He knows how much you like to work here and to be honest I already suggested that you could work with Jaebeom instead of the new one since I know how he can be with people he's not comfortable with. He was worried that you don't want to work with him, so we didn't bring it up in front of my dad, but I’m sure he won’t see you in a bad way." she patted his back softly with her small hand, trying to calm him down with the gentle gesture.

"You always worry too much Youngjae. Everything is alright I promise… Actually, Jaebeom must be really…" 

"What's with me?" Jaebeom said as he came into the small kitchen, a shy smile lingered on his lips. Youngjae's cheeks were glowing in a soft red as soon as their eyes met. He still couldn't believe working closer with the other, when a few weeks ago, he couldn't get far enough away from him. 

"We just talked about how happy you are to work with Youngjae," she said with a wink and was nudging her brother slightly before she left the kitchen, leaving the two males alone with each other. 

Youngjae couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat, did they talk about him in their private time? Or did she just want to annoy Jaebeom?

"So… you talk about me, mhm?" he asked interested while he was looking into Jaebeom’s eyes. He took the first sip from his nearly forgotten coffee, while they kept staring at each other. It seemed like both of them were playing a game and none of them wanted to lose it.

Youngjae cursed under his breath, as he burned his tongue slightly, cutting the connection he and Jaebeom had. He wanted to look cool in front of him, not like a clumsy child. Why does he have to be so nervous in front of his cru… uhm boss?!

He noticed the rosy color that slowly crept into Jaebeoms cheeks. Seriously? Why would the other one be embarrassed? And why is he so cute with his reddish cheeks? 'Stop it, heart, he's your boss' Youngjae told himself as he watched Jaebeom getting more and more nervous under his gaze. 

"It's not what you think…" Jaebeom nearly stuttered and it was the cutest thing in the world "it was about work… nothing more… ". The blush was growing more and more and Youngjae couldn't contain his smile. He stepped aside to give the other enough space to let him use the coffee machine as well. Jaebeom’s perfume found his nose as they danced around each other awkwardly to get out of each other's way. It was a flowery and warm scent, totally different from his own and totally different from what he expected it to be. 

It wasn’t like they were never near each other before, even after their little thing at the party they stood close to each other, but somehow he noticed more details about the other than before and he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

He just nodded and walked back to his table, his head still spinning with thoughts about possible conversations about him. He tried to focus on his work, but his gaze was always wandering to Jaebeom’s office window that was right across from him. He hid his face behind the screen quickly whenever Jaebeom was about to catch his stares but he probably already knew about them.

Okay, he didn't regret his decision. He was just a bit scared of what it would do to his already beating heart. 

~♡~

It was seven am and Youngjae was organizing his desk conscientiously like he did every Monday. It was his little morning ritual to start the week properly, just like Jae Eun's ritual was to put fresh flowers on their table. She always told him that flowers made her happy and it was the same for Youngjae whenever he looked at the colorful bouquet in front of him. It was also a huge plus point that Jaebeom liked to smell the flowers from time to time which gave Youngjae a close look at his stunning features. 

He stopped in his tracks as his gaze fell on the little calendar right in front of him. "Oh… one month already" he whispered to himself as he realized how fast the time went by since he took the place as Jaebeom’s secretary. 

Youngjae couldn't deny that the last few weeks have been better than he had thought in the beginning. Not that he had imagined him as an awful boss, but it was so… comfortable to work with the elder. Despite all his worries in the beginning, he noticed that he had even more fun at work than he had before. 

It’s not like it wasn't fun before that. He had liked to work with Im Senior since there were a lot of things he had learned by his side but always felt the pressure in his neck to give 200 percent and to do a perfect job. He knew how through his own experiences  
'good' Im Senior was when the job wasn't made perfectly as he wished it to be. 

Fortunately, with Jaebeom it was different. Of course, Youngjae still gave everything at work and he learned many new and interesting things as well, but whenever he made a mistake, he didn't have to worry Jaebeom would kick him out immediately or scold him. 

That's been said, it doesn't mean he felt indifferent when he made a mistake. It was still embarrassing but still, he could sleep better at night, knowing he had a patient boss like Jaebeom now, instead of Mr. Im.

It went well for him, too well for his liking to feel fully relaxed, but he was trying his best to push his negative thoughts aside.

"Youngjae? Earth to Youngjae". He snapped out of his thoughts as Jae Eun tried to talk to him with an amused smile on her lips. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, but here are the applicants for the job interviews later. Mr. Im Senior was responsible for going through them, but something important came between, so Jaebeom will do it."

He just nodded and smiled before he went into Jaebeom’s office to give him the applicant folders, slightly happy to see him so early. "Mr. Im? Jae Eun gave them to me, these are the applications for today." 

Youngjae was about to give him the folders as he saw the one on top. Hwang Seung Gil smiled at him brightly, but for Youngjae it felt like a punch in the stomach.  
They knew each other from school and let’s say… they didn't get along very well. 

"Is everything all right?" Jaebeom asked as he reached out for the folder with a worried expression on his face. 

"Yes everything is alright" he whispered quietly and tried to sound sincere. "Is there something else I can do for you, Mr. Im?" His gaze was still glued on the folder, hands sweaty even when his whole body felt cold down to the bones. 

"Could you…. maybe prepare tea for me? Somehow… I don't feel so well."Jaebeom said with a slight blushed face and Youngjae couldn't help but smile, the folder with the others' faces forgotten for a second. 

"The expired milk mhm?" he said playfully while he had a hard time not to laugh. Jae Eun had told Youngjae about it as soon as he had sat down at their shared desk. Jaebeom had chugged down nearly two-liter of milk just because it went bad that day and… maybe it was already too late.

"I hope the tea will help you Mr. I'm'' he said with a smile before he went into the kitchen to prepare what he was asked for. 

"It's still food you know… I didn't want to throw away…” Jaebeom whispered with a blushed face before he went on talking after Youngjae came back with a steaming pot of tea. "But anyways. I went through the applicants and one of them is from the same university as you went to, do you perhaps know him?" he asked while he was looking straight into Youngjae's eyes. 

He felt kind of uncomfortable by the question and lying wasn’t something he liked to do, but he would feel bad if he would say something negative about the other, even if Youngjae had enough to tell about him. "I just know him because he was popular, but we never… had something to do with each other…” 

He could feel the elders' piercing gaze, probably feeling that Youngjae was lying. Even if he was trying it as much as he could, it was hard for the younger to hide his true feelings, so it was nearly impossible for him to lie without being caught.

Youngjae was trying to push all the hurtful memories aside, knowing the other had an influential family behind his back which could benefit Jaebeom's company. "If you don't need something else…" he said before he excused himself. 

He quickly went out on the terrasse to get some fresh air. The sun and the tiny clouds that looked like cotton candy would help him to ease his mind, at least a bit. Since he was young, whenever he looked up into the sky the world felt a bit brighter and the weight on his shoulders a bit lighter. 

The fresh air filled his lungs as he took deep breaths for a few times, trying to use the yoga technique he had learned on a course Jackson dragged him to, to calm himself down at least for a bit. 

Youngjae was debating with himself if he should tell the truth or not. He knew that Seung Gil would probably bring bad vibes into the office but his outstanding grades and his skills would be a great catch for the company. 

He was about to write Jackson, his best friend, but decided against it instantly. He would talk about it with him tomorrow since they would meet anyway. Jack hated Seung Gil more than anyone else on this planet, so he was sure the other would storm the building seconds after he heard the news, just to throw him out of the window. 

Youngjae had to smile by the thought of it. Jackson was the best friend he ever had. He was too kind for this world and always there for others even if they tend to hurt his sensitive heart. He wished the other wouldn't be so nice to others who don’t deserve his love but there was nothing that could change Jackson's good heart.

“Time to go back to work, Youngjae. Keep smiling and don’t be nervous… You Can do it, fighting." He whispered as he straightened his back to get some confidence in his mind and appearance.

He was sipping on his Iced Americano as the candidate for the job entered the Office.  
He was trying to hide behind the big screen of his computer, even if he would see him later anyways but at the moment he wasn’t ready for it.

There are three candidates for the job and thousands of people on this planet but the one person he wished to never see again was right here to make his life hard again. ‘I knew it went too good, that's the punishment for being so happy’.

The room was quiet as he entered. The waiting candidates were already sitting on their seats, so it was time for Youngjae to hand them their papers they had to fill out. It was just a multiple-choice test that can be evaluated quickly but he was hoping to get rid of his ‘enemy’ even if the chance was really low, but it wouldn’t hurt to try it at least.

He flinched slightly as he felt the warm hand on his arm, smiling immediately as he looked up into the warm and worried eyes of Jaebeom “Are you alright? You look pale Youngjae”. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the soft brushes, but he slipped out of the gentle grip hastily as he felt a piercing gaze on his back. 

"Yes I'm fine, please don't worry Mr. Im” he said before he gave him a reassuring smile and bowed to him politely afterward. 

A shiver went through his body as he saw that Seung Gil’s eyes were on them, probably watching the whole intimate moment. Youngjae felt like he had to throw up as he saw the sly smile that was growing on the other's malicious face. 

The bell was ringing soon after which meant the time to fill out the test was over. He collected the tests quickly and gave them to the other employee who had to analyze the tests while Jaebeom would talk with them separately.

There was a small break for all of them and he excused himself before he went into the bathroom to wash his face quickly, trying to calm himself down and to rinse off the sweat and his fear. His body became tense as he heard the opening door and the well-known voice soon after. The room suddenly felt cramped and stuffy, fear rising in his chest and body, making it hard for him to breathe properly. 

"Choi Young Jae…." he said with an emphasis on every single syllable. "Well…. who had thought we would see each other again, huh? You probably not, right? But I was hoping to see you again. I’m just surprised that we meet at a place like this… I thought I would see you as a … mhm, maybe as a fast-food chain cashier? You've always had a thing for food, haven't you, Chubby Choi?” 

"Nice to see you as well Seung Gil," he said between gritted teeth. God how much he hated him. Youngjae had always hoped he would be stronger when they met again, maybe not physically but mentally, but right now he just felt weak and lost. It made him furious to know that the other still had such a huge impact on him, even if he had always told himself not to let those words get close ever again.

“I don't want to assume anything but you seem pretty close with your boss… is that normal here to be “friends” with him or is there something more?”

“There is nothing, I don’t know what you are talking about, we are just working together...”

“I’m just asking okay… what's with that Attitude Choi. I just thought a rich man might be your type since you will never be as successful as I am or everyone else from our class. Wasn't that why you seduced our Chunghee? Because he’s rich and good looking but too dumb not to fall for your cheap charms?” 

Youngjae's face became tomato red out of embarrassment and anger, he clenched his fist tightly until he felt his nails pinching his skin. ‘Calm down, calm down' he said to himself over and over again, trying to calm himself down even though he knew it was hard to do. 

The urge to punch Seung Gil's face just became stronger as he leaned against the sink while looking at him with an arrogant smile. The same he had on his lips whenever he knew he had hit Youngjae where it hurts. He wasn't the type of violence but sometimes you have to make an exception. 

"What do you want from me? Focus on your life…" Youngjae was about to leave the room but the other blocked his way. 

"I bet you pleased all your Profs to get good grades as well," he said with a disgusted face while he harshly grabbed Youngjae's chin. "God, it must be so hard to come from a poor family. They spend their last penny on you to give your stupid ass a good education. Of course, you had to make sure to get good grades, no matter which way right? I should pity you… but I can't Choi, you don't deserve to be here."

"Why are you doing this to me? Just leave me alone okay?" He was so mad, blood boiling in his veins, ready to punch his ugly face. 

"Because I like to see the pain in your eyes, it gives me so much satisfaction…" He whispered arrogantly and patted Youngjae's head before he left the room. 

"Stay strong Choi. You should be used to this, just a few hours and you will be at home. You can cry there like you always did" he whispered to himself, his hands which were supporting him on the sink were still shaking from the fear and mostly anger. He left the bathroom with quick steps after he washed his face again, hoping his teary eyes won't be too striking.

The toilet flush went off as soon as the door was closed and an angry-looking Jaebeom left the stall. His horrible stomach ache wasn't as painful as the conversation he just witnessed. He knew something wasn't right but he didn't know that it would be THAT bad. He sighed deeply while massaging the back of his nose. Didn't the younger trust him enough to let him know about it or was something else holding him back? Jaebeom needed a few more seconds to calm his temper down before he left the bathroom as well. 

The quick fresh up should have made him less nervous but with the incident that just happened, Youngjae felt even worse than before. Even though Jaebeom assured him out of the blue that it would be okay for him to miss the One-on-one Interviews, his pride was bigger than his fear to look into Seung Gil's eyes again. Also, he was also sure that the other wouldn't be so dumb to start drama in front of his possible new boss. 

Unfortunately, Seung Gil would be the last of the three candidates, so it was a nerve-wracking torture for Youngjae to listen to the other two contenders first, even though they radiated a warm and nice feeling. Both of them had nice ideas and bright shining eyes whenever they were talking about music but when Jaebeom mentioned their grades they became nervous since they weren't top in every subject, which made the younger one lose his last bit of hope.

Finally, the torture had it’s end as Seung Gil entered the room, or was it just the beginning? His body language screamed "rich asshole", the face was twisted in a sly grin and the way he was sitting down and lunged on the table made his blood boil. 

"So Hwang Seung Gil right?" Jaebeom asked with a nice smile. Youngjae rolled his eyes as he saw the arrogant way Seung Gil was sitting, already sure he would get the Job. You could tell that Seung Gil was already annoyed by Jaebeom's behavior and Youngjae could just hope that Jaebeom would see the person behind the mask. 

"Yeah that's my Name Mr. Im or can I call you Jaebeom? I mean your dad and my dad…" he gestured between them with his hands, trying to underline his words to give them more intensity. "... they are pretty close and they already talked about it. I know and you know… that I am the best for this Job so…why should we waste our time here, when we could go and grab a drink to talk about the rest?" 

"First it's Mr. Im for you and second Mr. Im Senior is not in the house at the moment and he gave ME the permission to choose the candidate I want, so let's waste our time here and go through this procedure as I do with everyone," Jaebeom answered with an unfazed smile on his lips. 

The air felt thick with the tension in the air and Seung Gil's confident smile was crumbling as he realized that Jaebeom won't be easy on him. 

"Could you please open a window, Mr. Choi? Somehow I feel like the air is a little bit heavy…"  
Youngjae just nodded and opened a window quickly. He used the chance to get some fresh air as well and went back to his place. 

The creaking of the chair broke the silence, as Jaebeom leaned forward to look through the pages of the resume over and over again, taking his sweet time while Seung Gil was squirting uncomfortably on his chair. 

"I see that you came from the best university in our country and your grades are extraordinarily good but… My father always says that I think a bit too alternatively when it comes to these things but I want to have a connection with my employees as well. I need to be sure that the person fits into the team so please tell me why I should hire YOU and not the others…” he spoke in such an exaggerated manner that Youngjae had to swallow a few times. He could sense where this was going but he didn’t want to get his hopes up high too soon.

“Where should I start? To be honest I’m a bit hurt that I have to explain it for you” the other replied with an annoyed sigh, he probably thought he would get the job after a minute of his sweet-talking. “I have great ideas for marketing concepts and innovations, my leading skills could give the company a new push in the right direction. I know what the young people want… See Mr. Im, I know that the job description doesn’t fit exactly, I mean I’m sure that you see that I was made for a higher position. I’m just here because my dad wanted me to go through this procedure in another company but we both know that you will choose me and seriously I don’t have time for this nonsense... Do you want me to call my dad so you can tell him why the fuck you give me such a hard time?”

"I'm not sure, to be honest…” Jaebeom continued unfazed by the words of the other. “Do you think you are a team player? Because I like team players, you know. I like to have this family vibe, where we all work together because we have the same goal but you know what I absolutely detest?” Jaebeom's voice was firm and his whole body language changed from nice and friendly to ‘I will throw you out of the window if you say just one wrong word’. Luckily Youngjae had never seen him like that before.

“... what I truly hate is when I hear people are rude to my employees. Like I said I see them as my family and nobody insults them. You know what?” he said with a heavy sigh before he continued to speak. “Let’s make it short since I’m tired of looking into your face. I don’t want you here and I don't want you to step your feet into my company ever again. Please leave my office and never come again, you are not welcome anymore.”

Seung Gil’s eyes shot immediately into Youngjae’s direction, which just shook his head frantically while gesturing with his hand that it wasn’t him who told Jaebeom. 

"Please Mr. Choi, prepare the contracts For Mr. Kim and Mr. Park. Both of them gave me the vibe I was looking for, so I want both of them in my team.” Jaebeom said while he ignored the fuming Seung Gil completely. Youngjae couldn't move his feet, even if his only wish was to leave this room and never see the other again. 

The younger's eyes were focused on Jaebeom who just stood up and was about to leave the room when Seung Gil jumped up from his chair. A loud noise filled the room as the chair hit the floor, making Youngjae flinch heavily.

"Because of THAT Choi?” He pointed at Youngjae with his finger, his eyes widened in anger and his face was glowing in red color. ”You will hear from my dad Jaebeom. You will regent your decision, I will make you regent it" he spit out in anger. 

"I'm looking forward to meeting your dad. I can’t wait to tell him how you behave and what an asshole you are. I remember him as a decent person, so it will be an interesting conversation. And now please leave the house or I will make you leave it." 

Youngjae followed his boss out of the room to prepare the contracts like he was told to do, giving him some time to take a few deep breaths.  
Jaebeom was chatting happily with Mr. Park and Mr. Kim about some details, as he came back with the prepared paper sheets. The mood was completely different than just minutes ago as if nothing ever happened. 

Fortunately, Seung Gil left the building soon after without the help of the security, but the other didn’t miss a chance to give him a last look filled with hate in his direction. He knew it wasn’t directly his fault, but he still felt bad, even if Seungil was an asshole. It wasn’t because he felt bad for the other one. He felt bad for Jaebeom’s company which could have benefited from his skills and raised their income probably and now he felt responsible for the loss. 

The day passed without further incidents, but it still felt awfully long and his thoughts drifted again and again to the events that took place in the morning. 

Youngjae shuts down his computer with a heavy sigh, finally finished with all his tasks. Usually, he wouldn’t take so long to finish his work, but today he couldn't really focus on them, but dutiful as he was, he didn't want to leave the office before he was done completely. 

Jae Eun left an hour ago, or maybe it was already two hours ago, he wasn’t sure anymore and most of the others were on their way back home as well, so most of the lights were already out, leaving the whole floor dark and inanimate. Usually, he enjoyed the silence when the office was already empty, when the air wasn’t filled with loud babbling, the phone ringing and the rattle of the printers but today it made him feel alone and his heart heavy. 

He slipped into his thin jacket after he had tidied his working place one last time. It was still sunny and warm over the day but as soon as the sun vanished, the air became cold and freezing. It was the time of the year you had struggles to pick the right outfit for the day. In the mornings and nights, it was cold and you would need a jacket but in the middle of the day, it was warm and sunny, making you wish you could wear short pants and a light shirt. 

Youngjae was about to leave the office as he noticed the light in Jaebeom's office. He was debating with himself if he should say goodbye or leave without a word. The whole day went quite between them, without any trivial blabbering as if both were unsure what to say. 

His feet started working on their own as he slowly went over and opened the door without a sound. A smile was growing on his lips as he saw the elder sleeping in his chair peacefully. It has been a while since he witnessed him relaxed like this and it warmed his heart a bit to see him snoring with a slight smile on his lips.

The last weeks have been quite stressful and the absence of Mr. Im Senior due to some unexpected problems he had to take care of himself, didn’t make it better for everyone else.

Even though he knew that he shouldn’t feel all too sorry for his boss, since it was normal that being the head of a huge company came with a load of work and responsibility, he wished he could take more weight off Jaebeom’s shoulders. Not because he wanted to climb up the career ladder, but because he genuinely liked to work with and for the elder.

It wasn't the first time he realized how happy he was to call Jaebeom his boss and how lucky he was to work under someone like him. The elder knew how to motivate his employees to bring out the best in them, without pushing them with pressure like his dad. He was kind and caring and always had a helping hand whenever someone was struggling may it be at work or in their private time. His visions and concepts for the future of the company were music orientated and not on the money and whenever Jaebeom was speaking about new projects, his eyes were shining with a thirst for action which pulled everyone under their spell. 

Of course, it was exhausting to work longer than usual, when there was a deadline they had to stick to, but the group dinner after made it worth everything. Youngjae knew he wouldn't do it forever, since he still had his own dreams he wanted to archive, but he wanted to enjoy it for a little bit longer. 

Only the small lamp on the worktable illuminates the room and Jaebeoms features softly.  
He was so beautiful like this. He always was, that's for sure but seeing him peaceful without a wrinkle of concern or stress made him look even more handsome. It made him envy everyone who was lucky enough to witness this view in the morning and he wondered how it would be to wake up next to him. He shook his head eagerly as these thoughts crossed his mind, it was still his boss he was thinking about so inappropriately. 

The quiet sound of his breath lulled Youngjae in a gentle daze, his mind filled with nothing but adoration for the other. Even if he had tried to suppress his feelings for Jaebeom, he knew they were there but he knew also he couldn't give in to them. 

Electricity sparked between them as his fingertip brushed over the elder's cheek tenderly. "Thank you so much for today. Thank you for everything Jaebeom" he whispered more to himself than everyone else. 

The air was caged in his lungs as Youngjae's fingers found their way over the elders soft-looking lips in a slow motion. His wonderful kissable lips. Youngjae knew he would miss them as soon as he had tasted them at their first meeting. That his whole body would long to feel them on his again, especially when he had them in front of his eyes day for day. Some nights he found himself dreaming about them vividly. They were haunting him in his sleep and made him crave them even more. 

He flinched as he felt Jaebeoms warm hand around his, pulling him back into reality.  
"I'm so sorry Jaebeom. I mean, Mr. Im. I don't know what went into me. I'm so sorry." he stuttered while bowing a few times, his face colored tomato red. 

Silence filled the air as they just stared into each other's eyes, both unable to bring out a word or to cut through the moment between them. To his surprise, there was just a gentle smile on Jaebeom's lips and a hue of rosé on his cheeks, which made him look adorable.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered again quietly, finally breaking the intimate moment. 

"It's been a long day, let's forget about it…" he heard the other say while his hand was still resting in the warm palm of the elder. "But I'm a little bit confused, Mr. Choi...” he continued to talk with a gentle and low voice “...first you gave me such a hard time and made me wonder what I did wrong, to deserve your cold behavior and now…”.

Jaebeom stood up slowly, intertwining their hands now fully. “It’s not fair you know... “ Jaebeom’s voice was just a low whisper but they were close enough for him to understand every word clearly, even if his heart was beating heavily in his chest. “You give me hope, Youngjae. Hope that there could be more between us, hope that you would say ‘yes’ if I ask you for a date with me…” 

His lips were moving but he couldn't bring out a tone. His heart was screaming to say ‘Yes. Yes, I want it’ but his mind stopped him from spilling these words. “You are my boss and I like to work here, I don’t want it to be uncomfortable between us if it doesn't work out. I’m sorry....”

The noticeable pain in Jaebeoms face broke his heart and made his chest heavy. “Yeah I can understand… sorry for what I was saying… let's both forget what happened.” He could feel how Jaebeom loosened the grip, slowly letting go of his hand. 

"But… we could eat together from time to time, just the two of us… to get to know each other better, to work better together… and ..." he whispered as he squeezed Jaebeom’s hand, looking up at him with rosy cheeks and a loving gaze in his eyes. His heart skipped a beat by the warm smile that followed soon after he spoke the words. 

"Yes we can do that, I would be happy about that." 

It felt like the time stood still between them. It felt so right to hold his hand, it felt so right to be this close but Youngjae was afraid of the possible consequences if it wouldn't work out. Overthinking was one of his biggest strengths or weaknesses and he had spent a lot of time thinking of reasons why this could hurt both of them. 

They slowly let go of each other's hands, making him miss the warm feeling immediately.  
“Also… I wanted to thank you for today… but I also wanted to apologize for all the trouble I caused. If there is something I can do to make it up for….” 

Jaebeom was a bit confused first but slowly nodded soon after. "There is nothing you should worry about. I didn't decide the way I did because it was you, I would have done the same for everyone. I can't stand this kind of behavior at my company and I’m sure my dad would have decided the same if he knew what happened. We spend so many hours here at work, probably more than with our partners and families, so I want this to be a warm and nice place and people like him just don’t fit in here.”

“But his grades and his influence in the business….” he whispered quietly. 

“And? Do you think that's everything I am looking for? You should know me better…” a reassuring smile was on his lips as he continued to speak. “I’m sure you noticed it as well. The way Mr. Park and Mr. Kim talked about music… it’s the way as you and I do. They live for it with their whole soul and that’s what I really appreciate and look for. Sure grades are important but I rather want to work with someone who is as dedicated as I am, than with someone good in math. I want people to work here because they believe in what they do and not because of the money or other benefits. That’s why I hired them so don’t feel bad for something that was my decision.”

Youngjae nodded slowly, starting to relax by these words as he finally understood how right the other was. It felt like the tension fell from his whole body, making it easier to breathe for him. 

He lifted his head again as he felt the warm hand on his shoulder, worry was written all over the elders face as their eyes finally met again. “It was a tough day… you can stay at home tomorrow if you want to. Please make sure to rest if you need to.”

Youngjae shook his head and tried his best to smile “No it’s okay, I’m just a bit tired but tomorrow it will be better, don’t worry I’m okay…”

“Are you sure you are...?”

“Yes, I am. I am okay.” He tried his best to keep the smile on his lips but the way Jaebeom was looking at him, broke his last strength to hold back his tears. His breath hitched as he felt Jaebeoms strong arms around him, gently pulling him against his warm and wide chest. His heartbreaking sobs filled the room when Jaebeom started to sway his body from side to side, while gently caressing through his hair, making it impossible to hold back the emotions he had kept inside the whole day or maybe for longer. 

Tears still ran down his face even though his body had stopped shaking. He wasn't sure how long he was in Jaebeom's embrace but he was more than grateful that the other just held him without expecting him to talk.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebeoms body, enjoying the comforting warmth a lot while before he took a deep breath. His voice still was a little shaky as he found the strength to bring out a word. "It wasn't easy for my family and I know that they spend everything of their savings into my education and into my dream. There isn't a day I'm not thankful for their help but I work hard to pay everything back."

His grip around Jaebeoms waist became tighter as he felt the soft strokes on his back, giving him the comfort he needed to carry on. "I never went to parties while I was at the university. I spent the whole time learning while others got drunk and had fun. Actually, the night we met was the first one since years for me to leave my house…."

Jaebeom slowly nodded while he continued to caresse over the younger's back tenderly. He knew he didn't have to tell the other what happened but he had the feeling it would help him if he could talk it off his chest. 

"Even when I met Chung Hee, I continued to study every day. He told me to loosen up a bit, to enjoy my life but I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I was trying my best to be a good boyfriend and to be a good son. It was working between us at the beginning... I really loved him, you know… and I thought he loved me back. It wasn't because of his money or because he was popular. I really loved him because with him I could laugh and forget about all my responsibilities… but maybe he got bored of me after a while or… "

He hugged the elder tighter as he felt the tears brimming in his eyes again. "I worked so hard. I sacrificed so much to be here, to earn my own money and to give my parents something back. I deserve to be here, I'm good at what I do…" he whispered quietly against Jaebeom's neck. 

"You are right Youngjae and I'm happy to have you here. Everyone here loves your energy and I'm not the only one saying that work feels more pleasant since you are here…"

"I know… I'm a good employee" 

"I'm glad you do and I hope I never give you the feeling you do a bad job, but promise me that next time there is something that bothers you, you can talk with me or Jae Eun. We will find a way and there is nothing you have to feel embarrassed about, we all have our problems and struggles."

Their eyes found each other again as Youngjae's looked up into the warm orbs of the other. He should feel embarrassed to share all these personal details but he felt rather relieved after sharing these with Jaebeom. 

"Let me drive you home okay? I don't want you to take the tube at this late hour."

Youngjae just smiled weakly while he slowly slipped out of the gentle grip from the other, immediately missing the comforting warmth around him. 

Their way to the garage wasn't filled with many words but their silence still didn't feel uncomfortable. The younger smiled as Jaebeom opened the door for him like a gentleman that he was. 

"You could fire me…" the younger said out of the blue while his eyes were focused on city lights. 

"I know… but Jae Eun would kill me and everyone else would be mad at me for doing it. Also, I would be pretty stupid to fire one of my best employees." He said with an honest smile on his face. 

"Maybe you will change your mind when you find out what a good catch I am but even if not, I appreciate the work you do for the company so I have no intention to stop working with you as long as you want to."

A soft red was creeping into Youngjae's cheeks by the praising words and it made his heart flutter with pride."Maybe I could ask for pay raise if everyone thinks I'm such a enrichment" 

He couldn't hide his jiggles as Jaebeom lifted an eyebrow while looking at him amused "Let's talk about that when my father is back…"

They continued to chatter until they arrived at Youngjae's apartment building. 

"Think about my offer to stay at home tomorrow, you deserve a break okay? Sleep well Youngjae and… you can always talk with me or Jae Eun okay? You don't have to deal with things alone" 

Youngjae couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful man in front of him. They were so close and Jaebeom was so adorable when he was worried about him. "I will Mr Im. Good Night and thank you for everything". 

He got out of the car quickly before he changed his mind about kissing the other. He knew it was just the weak stage that made him think unreasonable, but maybe it was also the longing for someone else's arms to hold him tightly.

A smile lingered on his lips while he walked over to the entrance door and his heart felt full of affection as he waved Jaebeom a last time before he slipped into his apartment. 

His flat was quiet as he entered. Coco was still at his parents house and especially on a day like this, he missed to have the little fluff ball even more. He could need another hug or a human pillow at night right now but everything that came close was a long and hot shower. 

It felt like an eternity until Youngjae found his way out of the shower into his bed, suddenly feeling the fatigue by all the events from today crashing over him. He fell asleep as soon as his head found the softness of his pillow while Jaebeoms perfume still tickled in his nose and mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼


	4. I want to know how it feels to kiss you in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff last chapter....  
> again, I'm sorry that it took a different flow over the chapters.  
> but somehow I like how it turned out  
> I'm a little sad to end their story but I'm also glad that I could finish it after all these months to start something new without feeling bad.
> 
> There is finally some smut again but it's my first time writing bottom so please don't expect too much.  
> I hope it's still a bit enjoyable.  
> (sorry if not)

"So… Could you please explain to me what’s going on? I mean, I don’t want to be ungrateful, Indeed I really enjoy this kind of lunch break with you but..." 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Choi. It's a normal place to have a business lunch…" 

The younger bit his lip as he noticed the shy smile on Jaebeom’s features and the rosy color on his cheeks. He slowly shook his head, a smile on his lips after he finally broke eye contact with the other one. 

A little black puppy was running around his feet and barked to get the human’s attention. "Hey cutie, do you want to play?" he whispered before he threw a gummy ball for the small fluff to catch. The puppy was running after the bouncing ball immediately and Youngjae's heart felt full with affection as he kept watching the dog with love in his eyes. 

Youngjae wasn't sure which front or back was since the little friend was made out of fur and excitement but he fell in love with the dog the moment their eyes met and fortunately, the little animal had chosen him to play with. 

"It's a wonderful place Mr. Im but are you okay? Are you perhaps allergic? Your eyes seem a little red." 

The other one nodded without looking up "I'm fine don't worry". A brown cocker spaniel occupied Jaebeom’s lap since they arrived and kept resting there as if it was a heavenly place on earth. It probably was but the younger didn't want to be jealous of a dog. 

The weather outside was cold and rainy and their clothes were soaked wet as they entered the place an hour ago. The fruity hot tea, which stood before them dampening, helped a lot to warm up but seeing Jaebeom being so gentle with a dog made his body feel warm and cozy up to the core. 

The place was held in pastel tones and flowers in different colors and sizes decorated the place all over, giving the room a welcoming and homely atmosphere. The scent of freshly baked cakes and cookies lingered in the air, it felt like heaven on earth even if he wasn't resting in Jaebeom's lap. But he had cute little dogs to play and sweets for him to eat so he couldn't ask for more. 

Still, he wasn't sure why they were here. Okay, he probably knew why but his mind kept telling him that it couldn't be true. He missed Coco a lot. Just a few days ago he had told Jae Eun about it and now Jaebeom took him to this cute little dog café.

Everything started after the moment in the office. Since Youngjae had told his boss that it would be okay to eat together, Jaebeom took him to nice little places whenever they had time for it. Jackson called them dates and even Youngjae knew deep inside that it was Jaebeom’s way to get to know each other better without putting the label ‘date’ on it. He knew that it was his own fault since he told him he wouldn't feel comfortable for a real date but these are-these-dates-or-not made him a little crazy for not knowing for sure.

He felt flattered, how couldn’t he if someone put so much effort into getting to know him better? It took him a while to realize that he was just scared before but after all these meetings, he was ready to go on a real one with Jaebeom. But he wasn’t sure how to ask for it, still unsure if it became just a casual meeting between colleagues in the meantime or not. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself, not if there was so much to lose again. If there just wouldn’t be this little voice in the back of his self which made him questioning everything but the other wouldn’t be the first one to get bored of him.

The first time of these 'meetings' was a little exhibition in a small park around the corner. He hadn't even noticed the green paradise existed since he always took the fastest way home which was the tube station in front of the building. Youngjae found out that Jaebeom was interested in art and photography while they took a little walk through an outdoor gallery of different artists. Afterward, they sat down on a small bench between roses and trees to enjoy their fluffy cheese and ham croissant peacefully with fresh air instead of the stuffy office. It was wonderful. The break went by too fast and Youngjae felt slightly sad when they had to leave the park to go back in the loud and crowded building. 

Whenever their ‘meetings’ happened, Youngjae snapped a picture of their food while Jaebeom was amused by the contortions of him to get a good picture. It became their little ritual. After the third date, Jaebeom finally understood he had to wait until the younger one had snapped a decent photo before he could start to eat. It required a little discussion about why it was important for him but the argument that Youngjae wanted to cook it at home convinced the elder in the end. He would never admit it to someone else but deep down he realized, the only reason for it was to collect these precious memories they had together even if he was scared of the time he might look at them with a heavy heart.

It needed just a little “I heard there is a new bakery around the corner’ or ‘I miss to eat …’ for Jaebeom to take him there. It's not like he said these things on purpose for them to go there. They were just random thoughts and he didn't even notice when these wishes left his mouth. Only when they sat in a restaurant Youngjae was dreaming about, he realized the weight of his words in Jaebeoms ears. His boss was someone who listened closely to what others said and read between the lines. It made him feel special and it made his heart flutter even though he knew the other one was always this attentive.

Another time happened after he talked with Jae Eun about the new bagel shop near the office. A day after Jaebeom took him there and they enjoyed the pastry together with a hot chocolate in their hands in front of a performing street musician. It was the best bagel he ever had. To be true, the bagel was a bit flavorless and the topping wasn’t as delicious as he thought it to be but Jaebeom made it unforgettable with just his presence.

Soon after they went to an Italian restaurant where they had the best garlic spaghetti with mushrooms and parmesan he ever ate, just because he was daydreaming about being somewhere in Italy while he made some photocopies in the printer room. It was a small and cozy place and Jaebeom seemed to know the chef personally so he knew what to order and what’s the best.

He remembered their visit at the tapas bar across the office just because Youngjae had admitted that he wanted to learn Spanish. Turns out Jaebeom is speaking the foreign language fluently while sounding sexier than it should be allowed. He changed his mind from learning it himself to listening to Jaebeom talking whenever they ordered a new delicate little plate. 

First, he just saw it as a coincidence and didn’t want to put too much thinking into it. But after he was whining the half-day that he missed eating deep-fried chicken at the Han River when it was already rainy and cold, Jaebeom prepared a small pick-nick just for them in his office with a view on the river. And that was the moment it had dawned on him that the other made it for him to be happy. 

One night he was asking himself if he shouldn't be mad at Jaebeom for not respecting his wish not to go on dates but in the end, they never called it like that and he had told him they could get to know each other better, so there was no logical reason to be mad. The only problem he had was just that, the more time he spent with the other the deeper he fell for not just the obvious things like in the beginning but his mind and soul as well. 

He snapped back into reality as the waitress served him another lemon macaron with fresh berries and extra whipped cream. He never knew how good they were until Jae Eun had gifted him a small box with these colorful and creamy delicacies and now he became kind of obsessed with these little sugary devils. 

Of course, he opened his camera immediately, ready to snap another picture and memory for his collection. He held his breath as he looked to the man across from him. Jaebeom gently caressed through the soft fur of the lady on his lap with a warm smile on his face and the younger wondered if he would get along with Coco like this as well.

His finger pressed the button on his phone by itself, snapping a picture of his handsome boss with a cuddly-looking dog. It was a masterpiece. The light from outside was shining softly on his features, leaving him in a heavenly glow. It seemed like the rain had just stopped to make him look like an angel in front of the younger's eyes. 

He snapped another picture as the dog started to lick over Jaebeom's face as a thank you for the cuddles, making the other laugh out loud with a wonderful bright smile on his face. 

It didn’t happen often that Youngjae saw him smiling brightly like that, with his teeth showing and his eyes disappearing into decreasing moons so his heart was filled with happiness whenever it happend right in front of his eyes. Luckily the picture wasn’t blurry, even if the other was giggling while he tried to stop the old dog from licking over his face further. 

"You look so beautiful," he said lost in thoughts while he shoved his phone into Jaebeom's face. He realized how inappropriate it could be for him to call the other beautiful and that he took pictures without asking right after the words left his lips. “I’m sorry” he breathed out before he held his hand in front of his mouth.

Jaebeom just smiled and answered without being bothered by it "It’s okay, you can keep it but don't stare at it all day okay? You still have to do your tasks at work. No daydreaming the whole day." 

His cheeks became warm and rosy, his heart beating fast as he took another look at the picture on his phone. Since when did he feel so in love with the other? He had tried to hold it back for so long. He had tried his best but the more he tried to avoid his feelings the clearer they became. 

"Sorry that we couldn't eat sooner and now we eat just sweet things. You must be hungry, I should have thought about it better." Jaebeom said while he took a look at his watch to check the time again.

Today, they went from one business partner to another and the spare time they had planned in between wasn't enough to grab a proper meal so they had to wait until they had finished all of Jaebeom's appointments. "I'm okay, it wasn't your fault that we couldn't take a break sooner," Youngjae answered before he looked up just to find the other shoving a huge piece of cake into his mouth. 

The elder looked like a hamster with his stuffed cheeks and wide eyes, obviously a little embarrassed being caught like this. Jaebeom munched his food peacefully and the younger found it more than amusing to watch him even if it was hard to hold back the urge to snap another picture. 

He could fill his whole phone with photos of him and now, he finally understood what people liked about photography. They captured moments you never wanted to forget about. Little memories of moments you never wanted to forget because they are too precious to get lost between all the everyday things that fill your head with unnecessary things. 

Youngjae felt a bit sad as he had to say goodbye to the cute dogs but he was sure he would come back with Jae Eun, knowing he loved dogs just as much as he did. They always shared pictures of dogs and fluffy puppies whenever they saw something cute on Instagram or when Youngjae was lucky enough to have Coco over on the weekend. They were often scolded when they giggled too loudly but no one was really angry with them so they continued to share their pictures when they did’t have something to do anyways.

A shiver went through his body as they stepped out of the warm and cozy café into the sunny but cold weather. He quickly wrapped his coat tighter around him while burying his face in his soft scarf to prevent himself from freezing more. His clothes were still a little damp and he already dreamed about a long and hot shower and his cozy pajamas when he got back home. 

The sky was dipped in a wonderful orange color and the clouds were glowing in a soft pink as they made their way through a small park. He loved the fall colors but he hated the rain and storms that came along with it. They had to walk for a few minutes and Jaebeom’s car was already in sight as Youngjae finally found the strength to get out the words he had held back for some time now. 

"Jaebeom? I need to know. Is it only a normal lunch break or is it more?" he whispered quietly, while he took Jaebeom's hand in his. 

"Do you want it to be something else, Youngjae? You just have to say a word..."

His hands became sweaty by the words and as they stopped the formalities and used their names instead. He bit his lip, not able to look into the warm eyes across from him. 

Jaebeom sighed as he didn't get an answer in return and the younger felt dumb for asking when he couldn’t get a word out yet. "You know that I won’t push you right? I want you to be with me because you want it. Take your time and tell me if you are ready. It's not like I don't enjoy these breakouts anyways. They are fun and I like to eat…" 

"And If it takes forever?" he interrupted him, his voice slightly shaking from the freezing breeze while only Jaebeom's hand gave him warmth. 

“I think I learned something over the years. As I started to produce my songs, not many people were listening to my music. I asked myself day and night if I’m not good enough if I should change my style or quit it completely. I was so caught up in my negative thoughts that I didn’t enjoy it but soon I realized that sometimes it just takes time, so I learned to be patient while giving my best and to enjoy it in the meantime. I can wait since I know it will be worth it… even if it takes months for you to make up your mind and even if this will be everything we will ever have."

"How can you be so sure? That… it will be worth it?" he whispered and took a step closer, closing the gap between them. 

"I want to trust my heart not my brain when it comes to love or music. Otherwise, I would lose myself in negative thoughts again without giving it a chance in the first place. I want to try at least even if it won’t work out in the end. Only then I can tell myself to give up on it because I gave everything I could in the first place. When I look at you... I feel things I never felt before. Maybe it’s naive to think like this but somehow I know it’s worth it even if our time together is just limited, even if you won't give me your forever."

"And if I change my mind?" he asked as he slipped his hands under Jaebeom’s coat and around his waist to feel the warmth of the elder against his body. He inhaled the sweet scent of his perfume deeply as Jaebeom wrapped his arms around him tightly, swaying him slowly in his arms, giving him comfort with such a small gesture. 

"Of course I would be sad. Not because I spend so much time to conquer your heart, but because we won’t share a future together. That I won’t know how it would feel to wake up next to you, how it feels to hold your hand properly, how it feels to kiss you in the rain or…” he stopped a second, collecting himself before he continued to talk. “I hope you are fair enough to tell me if you know for sure that heart will never be ready for me. I’m okay with being patient but I will let go of you as soon as you tell me you won’t return my feelings. It’s okay to change your mind but if you know for sure, I don’t want to be played with.”

"Jaebeom…but I know now that I want a real date and not just a business dinner that makes me feel like I'm on a date with you. I want you to get to know the real me. I want…" he looked up as he felt Jaebeoms soft palm against his cheek and leaned into the gentle touch, closing his eyes just to enjoy it more. He felt so in love and drunk from all the feelings that were spreading in his whole body, making him dizzy and his head spin. He felt so peaceful and secure in the other's arms, a save harbor he finally had found after being on a stormy ocean for so long. 

The younger pressed his body against Jaebeoms, finally giving in to the magnetic attraction between them, making his body tingle with sparkling electricity as he rested in his arms. Jaebeom’s eyes were glowing with happiness as Youngjae looked into his warm and gentle orbs in front of him, making his heart flutter a little more.

He enjoyed the soft strokes of Jaebeom's thumb against his heated skin while he leaned closer until he could feel the breath of the elder against his lips. They were so close, hearts beating faster as they were about to finally kiss again. 

"Maybe it's important" he whispered as the ringing of Jaebeom's phone broke the moment. 

The elder sighed but didn’t make a move to answer the call. “What could be more important than you right now?" he whispered while slowly leaning closer again not ready to miss the opportunity.

Youngjae smiled against the finger on his lips and kissed the little thumb before he snuggled into the crook of Jaebeom's neck to help the other to focus on the important things again. 

The elder’s fingers were tangled in Youngjae’s soft hair and caressed through it as he answered the call, snapping right back into his business self. 

They were still holding each other as Jaebeom ended the call after everything was cleared. A sigh made Youngjae look up worried but Jaebeom just kissed his forehead before he spoke with a warm tone "I have to go, unfortunately. I wish I could drive you home but could you take the tube just this time?" 

The younger just nodded "I could need a little walk anyway." Youngjae was about to lose the grip around Jaebeom's waist as the other pulled him closer into a tight hug again. "I thought you have to go…" not that he wanted to let go of the elder but if it were up to him Youngjae would never let go again.

"Mhm…" Jaebeom hummed against his neck approvingly, making goosebumps rising over his whole body. "just a little longer." he whispered wistfully before they separated soon after with a heavy sigh, both a little sad about the broken moment. 

"Here take my umbrella, just for sure," Jaebeom said before he gave him a little white case with yellow hearts on it. 

"Cute…" 

"It's Jae Eun’s… you can give it back to her tomorrow and Youngjae?" 

"Mhm?" 

"Can you write to me when you arrive at home?" 

"Sure I will… take care and see you tomorrow," he said as he gave Jaebeom's cheek a little kiss before he could change his mind. He waved after the elder who couldn’t hide his smile and made his way to the subway through the park. Even if the moment was broken, his feelings for the elder were clearer than before. “You are right. It will be worth a try," he whispered to himself as he walked down the path between trees and bushes while the umbrella swayed in his hand. 

~♡~

Youngjae felt refreshed and in a good mood as he entered the office with a bright smile on his face. Yesterday, after his warm, or more burning hot shower he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, so he felt fully awake and refreshed since he hadn’t spent hours n thinking of Jaebeom or work before he could finally dive into sleep. 

Jae Eun greeted him with a knowing smile and Youngjae wondered if the siblings were close enough to talk about things like that. Was Jaebeom someone who couldn’t hold back when something exciting happened? Was he easy to read and bad at lying or was he someone who could keep things for himself? 

He couldn’t think about any longer as a beautiful elder lady entered the room and greeted him with a warm smile. Mrs. Im looked even more beautiful in person and he could see where her children had their beauty from. Youngjae felt a bit shy as he saw Mr. Im Senior with his wife, but he couldn’t take his eyes off them. You could see the love between them even if they just looked into each other's eyes with a loving smile on their lips. “Maybe I’m biased but they are so lovely together right?” He heard Jae Eun’s saying and snapped back into reality. He could just nod his head, eyes still attached to the couple that looked so happy after all these years of being married.

“There are moments when I don’t believe in love,” she said with a little bit of sadness in her voice before she continued to speak “but when I see them together looking at each other like this, they make me believe in love again. I can’t help but envy everyone who has something like that.”

“I know what you mean… but isn’t it normal to feel this way?” he replied and finally looked at her with a reassuring smile.

“It’s the same… when he looks at you,” she said while she looked him right into the eyes. “Jaebeom, when he looks at you I see the same love and I can feel that you feel the same. I know you are someone who worries a lot and… ” she said with a warm smile while she took Youngjae's hand in her small one. “I know it’s your decision but please listen to your heart and not just your mind.”

Youngjae squeezed her hand back gently and nodded while he looked at their intertwined hands. “Don’t worry too much about what others might say. It’s your life, not theirs and always remembe: He’s the boss so if someone is bugging you, just tell him” she said with a playful wink and nodded over to Jaebeom’s office. 

A few eyes were on them as Youngjae laughed out loud, unable to hold back as he heard the remark. “Okay, I will try to remember it”. After they let go of each other's hands, his gaze fell on the little pink post-it which stuck on his computer screen. The younger recognized the handwriting immediately since the elder’s writing was pretty illegible. He bit his lip as he read the message, a smile formed on them as he realized what it was about. 

_ You & Me + chicken & beer?  Tomorrow, 4 pm (I will pick you up) Mark your answer  Yes  No (there is no maybe)  _

_  
He marked his answer and pinned the little chit on a folder he had to give to Jaebeom anyway before he walked into his office with a sheepish smile. “Good Morning,” he whispered and his cheeks became a reddish color as he handed his boss the folder. He felt like a twelve-year-old kid, nervous because he had to talk to his crush from face to face so he walked out of the office right after. _

_ Fortunately, nobody noticed his nervousness and Jae Eun wasn’t seen anywhere near so he could use the time alone to calm his nerves down. But the tingling feelings spread in his body again as their eyes met through the glass even if he had tried to be inconspicuous as he hid behind his huge screen while he glanced over into the direction of the office. _

He nearly fell from his chair as he saw the pink note in Jaebeom’s hand and the cute expression on his face that followed as he must have seen his answer. At least he wasn’t the only childish one because as Jaebeom noticed his stares he turned around on his swivel chair to hide his likewise sheepish grin in front of the younger. 

__

To his luck, the day went by quickly without any bigger occurrence and after he had finished all his tasks, he bid goodbye to Jae Eun and wished her a wonderful weekend. Even though he was nervous to meet Jaebeom in private tomorrow, he was more excited than everything else. The elder didn’t tell him about his plans, just that he had to be dressed comfortably so on his way home, he was already thinking about a choice of clothes to wear. Not too chick but not too shabby, since he wanted to look good in front of him. But since he liked to dress comfortably in his free time he was sure to find something suiting which brought out his charm point without being too much.

__

After his forty-five minutes long way home in the tube, he plopped on his bed with a heavy sigh. The phone in his hand felt heavy as he debated with himself if he should write a little message or not. But as if Jaebeom could read his mind, he received a cute little ‘good night and I’m looking forward to tomorrow’s text first to which he replied quickly with a ‘you too. Can’t wait to see you’ decorated with a few emojis. Hopefully, this night will be peaceful again, even if his mind was filled with thoughts about the elder.

__

__

~♡~

__

It took him some time to figure out why his alarm went off on a Saturday at 9 am. But as soon as he remembered the reason he sat up in bed immediately, suddely being wide awake. Today was the day. Today he would spend time with Jaebeom and it would be just the two of them and no one else, hopefully. 

_ Orange and lemon-scented air filled his bathroom as he slipped into the tube to take an extensive bath. It was rare for him to fill the tube since he felt bad to waste so much water but he needed something to relax his nerves and he knew a wonderful bath would work wonders for him. _

_ After he had tried out a few outfits, he settled for the first one and sighed as he noticed the mess he had made in the process to find something nice to wear. A burgundy red Supreme sweater and tight black jeans were his final choice and after Jackson approved his outfit, he could finally relax a little bit.  _

_ As soon as the clock turned 4 pm, he couldn't sit still so he walked around in his flat and checked the time every few seconds. The nervous feeling was back and since he couldn't get himself to eat something the whole day, he hoped Jaebeom would stick to his plan for them to eat some chicken.  _

_ It was fifteen minutes too early as his phone made a noise to let him know that he received a message.  _

__-Sorry I'm too early, but take your time to come down.-_ _

He looked into the mirror for the last time before he grabbed his phone, keys, his purse and left his flat nervous but excited. Jaebeom leaned against his car as he saw him. Fortunately, the weather was good enough to wait outside and Youngjae could use the time he had to walk over to check the other out from head to toe. 

_ Jaebeom was dressed in wide blue pants with sneakers on his feet and a comfortable looking grayish Sweater. His hair was styled in a messy bun and not the nicely slicked-back hair he used to have at work. He looked gorgeous, even if his style wasn't something special at all. But Jaebeom could wear whatever he wanted and no matter if his hair is short or long, he was always a catch for the eye. _

_ Getting along well with someone's sister is a huge plus point since there is a chance to see pictures of the other from over the years. A few adorable baby pictures here and there but mostly cute teenager pictures of Jaebeom who just looked like a little puppy you wanted to hold in your arms.  _

But then there was a point, long after puberty hit him, where the other found his confidence and became more and more handsome with each year that passed by. It wasn't just his looks but also the radiation that played around his features and the knowledge of his handsomeness without bragging about it. It was still unbelievable the other had chosen him to like and not someone else. Youngjae knew that he was a good catch as well but Jaebeoms beauty was something else.

_ Today's outfit reminded him of the one he wore at the party they met but he couldn't be too sure anymore after all the drinks he had and the time that had passed by since then. Whenever he thought about the amount of time they knew each other, he wondered, since when his heart exactly decided to fall in love with the other.  _

Was it right from the start without his knowing? Was it when he gave him comfort after he met his bully again? Was it when they went on those cute little dates or was it when their hands reached out for the same cookie and the electric spark surprised both of them as their fingers touched before they looked at each other deep into the eyes and the world stopped for a minute and it was just them? Maybe it came slowly and doesn't have a certain date or reason but now, as his feelings were so obvious, he was even more nervous and unsure how to act. 

__

"Hey,” he said shyly as he looked into the warm eyes in front of him, not sure if it was okay to hug each other. 

__

"Hey" Jaebeom replied and pulled him into a tight hug after Youngjae had embarrassingly leaned in for a hug and had pulled back again since he felt unsure about his actions. "Sorry for being too early" 

_ "It's okay. I can understand that you couldn't wait to see me again" he said jokingly and earned a light nudge against his shoulder in return. Finally, they let go of each other after what felt like an eternity to get into the black Volvo Jaebeom was driving. _

_ "You look good," the other said as he eyed him while he started the engine of the SUV.  _

"Thank's, you too…" 

_ "Even in these baggy pants? I thought you liked to see my booty"  _

_ "Which booty, your flat one? And it was just this one time…" he replied with a playful pout on his plump lips.  _

_ "Yeah maybe one time I could catch you but the way you looked at me, told me it wasn't the first time."  _

_ Youngjae slapped the other softly, pretty embarrassed as he remembered the incident. He had stared at Jaebeom’s ass when he had to bend down to tie his shoes. It wasn't the most round peach he had ever seen but it was Jaebeom’s and he had wished to feel these little cheeks in his hands again. He was still staring in the other's direction with a dreamy smile on his face as Jaebeom asked him if he would like what he saw. Of course, he nodded and smiled, still in a little daze of sinful thoughts before he realized that it was Jaebeom himself who asked him. But looking back at it maybe it was better Jaebeom had asked him and not someone else, even if the elder could tease him now. _

_ "Don't be embarrassed, I checked yours out as well." he other said with a smile on his face, eyes on the street in front of him to the younger’s luck.  _

_ The rest of the ride remained quiet, just the gentle music was playing in the background as they made their way through the busy city. They weren't in a need to talk since they would have time later so both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence. After the awkward ice was broken with their little playful banter at the beginning, he could finally relax his body and the tense feeling left him completely. It will be a nice day, even if they would just eat and maybe hold hands, being together with the other was everything he wanted.  _

_ After some time, he wasn't sure how many minutes passed, they drove into a garage of a huge building in a higher-priced district. ‘Jaebeom's place?’ he wondered and became a bit nervous since his mind started to imagine different scenarios in his head. His flat would be pretty private and he would see more of Jaebeom than he had expected, even if it was what he wanted he still felt nervous.  _

_ They went into a lift and Youngjae watched Jaebeom as his cute little index finger pressed the button for the 7th floor. "You don't have to be nervous,” the other said and looked into his direction with a gentle gaze "You said you wanted to come here so I hope you will enjoy it." _

_ Youngjae wondered what it was that he wished for again. Did he mention to visit Jaebeom’s flat? He couldn't remember. His eyes widened as he realized where they probably were heading. "Your Studio? Really?" he jumped out of excitement and Jaebeom had to catch him as he stumbled as the elevator came to a halt. _

_ "Are you happy?" the other asked and looked at him with glowing eyes.  _

_ Wasn't it obvious HOW happy he was? "Yes, I am. I'm so excited Jaebeom, I never thought… Ahh" he squealed out, not minding how childish he might look at this moment. He had to hold back the urge to hug the other one tightly. Was it just him who had to hold back or was a storm of longing to touch the other one in Jaebeom's body as well?  _

_ Jaebeom shushed him playfully and tried to calm him down as he jumped around happily while he held onto the elder’s wide shoulders. "Open the door, open the door quickly and let me in" he chanted while he couldn't contain his excitement.  _

_ "I guessed that you would be happy but I never thought you would freak out as that" Jaebeom said with a tender smile on his face as he typed in the code to unlock the door.  _

"I'm sorry. It's just the first time for me to be in a real studio and not the one at university. I can't hold myself back when it comes to music."

_ "There is nothing to be sorry about. It's cute, I like to see you happy"  _

Youngjae blushed by the words and nodded shyly. Yes, he was really happy. Not just because he was in a music studio but because he was with Jaebeom and the other one trusted him enough to take him to such a private place. "I am… I am really happy," he whispered with a beaming smile while they stared into each other's happy faces until both of them became too embarrassed to keep eye contact. 

__

The younger inspected the room thoroughly. The room was cozy and comfortable, the walls held in a gray garnish with wooden elements, a black leather sofa was on the other side of the room and big screens and speakers decorated the huge desk next to them. When you saw Jaebeom's appearance at work, you would think his studio would be white and classy but in private he was different than what you would expect. But he had learned himself not to trust the first impression to decide someone's character. 

_ Now that he knew the other better he understood that Jaebeom preferred a laid-back place over a fancy one and he loved that about him. It was so easy to be with Jaebeom since he was so relaxed and down to earth. He never felt lesser than the other, not like it was with Chung Hee in the past. With Jaebeom, he was eye to eye and sharing the same love for music helped then to become even closer while they found out many other similarities about each other on the way.  _

_ After Youngjae had inspected the room enough, they sat down and Jaebeom showed him some of the melodies he was working on. He listened to ideas from the younger with an interested expression and nodded after Youngjae had finished his swell of little suggestions. Luckily Jaebeom was an open-minded person who could listen to other’s thoughts without being mad about it. Youngjae knew the other would probably not use something of his ideas and maybe he wasn't in the place to give advice but their brainstorming was fun and who knows if it would lead to something bigger. _

__

__

The more time passed the closer they sat next to each other in front of the huge screens. As their knees kept touching, Jaebeom had placed his arm around Youngjae's back and his chin on his shoulder while he scooted even closer soon after. It wasn't uncomfortable, indeed he wished to be even closer. Youngjae enjoyed the gentle strokes of Jaebeom's thumb on his back as he leaned over the table to type another song title into the Youtube search bar. 

__

__

Their eyes met from time to time, both with a loving gaze on their faces but both too shy to take another step. It was their first real date after all.

__

__

"Can I show you a song?" 

__

__

"Yeah sure,” he said and excitement was rising in his body again. He watched Jaebeom clicking his way through folders and widened his eyes as he realized that was a new song of his own works. 

__

__

"You are the first one. It's just a demo but… I hope you like it" the other avoided Youngjae's sparkling eyes, when the younger wiggled in his chair, impatiently waiting for the song to start. 

__

__

Jaebeom clicked on a file named 'Blind' and soon after, a soft melody came out of the boxes. Youngjae's eyes fell shut as Jaebeom's honey voice filled his ears and mind, goosebumps rising on his skin as he dived into a dizzy space filled with Jaebeom's warm and gentle voice.

__

__

"You blind me, drive me crazy. You, that I think of every time…" Jaebeom joined the song that came out of the speakers and whispered the words against his ear, sending heated shivers through Youngjae's body. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at the other with hooded eyes, still caught up in the music. His breath became heavier as Jaebeom cupped his cheek with one hand and his hip with the other one. 

__

__

"I keep thinking of that time. I can't stop it. Why am I like this? I'm not used to it. You are the only one who made me feel like this... " he kept whispering against his skin, slowly brushing over his cheek with his lips until they breathed the same air. 

__

__

He inhaled Jaebeom's breath, lips nearly touching each other and Youngjae's body felt like it was on fire. He wanted Jaebeom so much, just at this moment he realized how desperate he was for the other's touch. It filled his mind completely. 'I need you. I want you' echoed through his mind while he slowly tilted his head. 

__

__

Their lips touched lightly, Jaebeom breaths were just as heavy as his own. Youngjae's hand trailed over the thigh of the other, slowly finding his way around his waist to feel his warmth against his palm. The moment was just perfect. Jaebeom’s warm hand against the skin of his cheek, slowly caressing over the burning surface of his face. It felt so good, so right and so perfect. Nothing could break this magic moment, he thought, but his belly betrayed him right in this second and his stomach screamed for food with a loud grumble. 

__

__

Their faces were still close as Jaebeom reached for his phone "We should order some chicken I guess…" said with an amused tone in his voice but Youngjae had none of it. He wasn't as hungry as his body wanted to make them believe. Not when he had something tastier than crispy and spicy chicken legs right in front of him. Finally, he crashed his wanting lips against Jaebeoms, an explosion went off in his body, filling him up with need and desire. A small moan escaped his lips as he felt Jaebeom's hand on his waist and the other used the chance to slide his tongue inside of the younger's warm depts. 

__

__

Jaebeom’s hand with the phone sank back on the table as the younger crawled over onto him hastily. Youngjae's legs were hanging down on each side as he finally sat comfortably on the elder’s heavenly lap while the elder leaned back in his chair. The kiss became passionate quickly, their hands running around over each other's body, trying to feel as much as they could, making up for the weeks they had longed for each other while no one made a move.

__

__

Another small whimper left his lips as Jaebeom squeezed his ass and pulled him closer against his crotch. "If it's too fast for you please tell me." the other whispered, eyes hooded with want and lust. "I might not be able to hold back if you don't stop me." 

__

__

Youngjae just nodded, feeling the same as the elder. Their lips found each other again, the room was filled with lewd noises and wet kisses. His whole body shivered and his head fell back into his neck as Jaebeom caressed over his sensitive sides with his Fingertips, playing over his heated skin. 

__

__

"Sensitive mhm?" Jaebeom murmurs against his nape before he nibbled on the soft skin of his neck and jaw. Youngjae blushed, embarrassed over his own sensitivity. He didn't want to be the only one to be like this so he slipped his hands under Jaebeom's soft hoodie and brushed his thumb over his hard nipples. Jaebeom moaned into his mouth and the younger couldn't contain his smile. "Sensitive huh?" he said and bit Jaebeom's lip gently to slide his tongue back in. 

__

__

Their kiss became heated, even sloppier than before. Saliva spread around their lips, making them shine in the dim light of the little lamp. Jaebeom pecked over Youngjae's neck and jaw with wet kisses, biting the skin while he grabbed his ass cheeks firmly. The elder's lust for him made him go crazy and made him carve for more than just kissing. "I want you" he breathed out heavily, not caring about how needy he sounded while he cupped and squeezed Jaebeom’s clothed crotch. 

__

__

Jaebeom just nodded and held him close against his body as he got up to carry the younger over to the small couch. "Maybe we should stop to…" he couldn't end his sentence since Jaebeom didn't stop to kiss him over and over again. "Don't want… to stop…" he whispered between kisses and Youngjae's heart fluttered even more, while Jaebeom tried not to stumble over something as he carried him over to the couch. 

__

__

They still kissed as Jaebeom let him down on the sofa, Youngjae's legs around his waist as he pulled the elder down with him. Youngjae's hands trailed over Jaebeom's soft skin, his thin waist and over his abs, trying to touch as much skin as he could. He looked like a god with his broad shoulders and his well-toned body he could just sense under the sweater. The muscles of his tight twitched slightly while they had to support one leg on the ground which didn't fit on the tiny couch anymore. He wasn't sure how they could make it work on the limited space but he was too far gone to stop now. 

__

__

Jaebeom grabbed the hem of his gray sweater and tried to get rid of the piece of cloth but somehow he had troubles to pull the pullover over his head. It was so cute how he was stuck in there and tried to wiggle himself out of it. His breast muscles danced around and Youngjae was lost in watching and touching them before he sat up a little and tried to help the other out of his misery. 

__

__

The elder’s head was beet red as he finally could entangle his limbs out of the sweater. "Hey" he whispered lovingly as he cupped Jaebeom's face with both hands and pulled him down for another loving kiss. 

__

__

A shiver went through his body as Jaebeom started to roll his hips against his crotch. He could feel the other one’s erection against his own, breath heavily as Jaebeom grabbed his ass just to put more friction between them. "You’re so fucking…" the younger breathed out heavily as he slowly tried to roll on top of the other. He was too lost in the moment to realize that it wouldn't work out like that. 

__

__

"Babe… Baby no…" Jaebeom tied to stop him but it was already too late and he landed on the floor with a damped thud. Fear rose in Youngjae’s chest as he looked down with shock widened eyes while the elder didn't move a bit. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked worried and shook his body tenderly but firm. 

__

__

"Mhm… " the other hummed but his eyes stayed closed "I'm just super embarrassed and I don't want to open my eyes to look in yours and… I ruined the moment, right? " he whispered after a deep sigh while a reddish color crept into his cheeks. 

__

__

Youngjae exhaled audible, glad that the other wasn't hurt. "No I'm sorry… it was my fault, don't be embarrassed, never…." he caressed over Jaebeom's chest with his fingertips. He couldn’t believe how adorable the elder was. The elder's skin was so soft under his touch he could continue to cuddle with him for hours. "Do you still want to do it?” he asked shyly, looking down at him with a blush on his face. 

__

__

He watched Jaebeom as he sat up slightly, leaning on his forearms to support himself. 

__

"Well… " he started while he looked down on his body, a small tent in his pants could be seen. "But it's okay if you don't feel like it anymore," he said and leaned over to Youngjae to kiss him gently. 

__

__

"I still want you…" he whispered against Jaebeom’s lips and his heart skipped a beat as he felt the others smile against his lips. "Since the moment is already ruined… give me a second okay?" 

__

__

Youngjae watched him getting up from the ground, the younger's eyes on his ass as he tried to get up like an old man on all fours, still he was the sexiest man he had ever seen. "You are right, I like your ass, even if he's flat,” he said and earned a pout in return. Jaebeom got out of his pants and threw them over to the younger, making him flinch as the fabric hit his face. "Don't be so mean. I have feeling's as well," he said fake hurt and walked over to the little closet to pull out a futon. 

__

__

Youngjae turned on his side to have a better view at the other as he placed the thin mat on the ground for them to lie down. He couldn’t take his eyes off his handsome body and enjoyed how Jaebeom's muscles moved with everything he did. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" Youngjae whispered into his elbow to hide, a smile on his lips as the other one grinned from ear to ear.

__

__

"I heard it from others before but hearing it from you makes me happy, " he said as he placed a little pillow onto the mat. Jaebeom dimmed the lights and started to play slow music for the background before he kneeled in front of the sofa, looking at him with affection written all over his face. 

__

__

Youngjae's eyes fell shut as Jaebeom brushed the hair out of his face lovingly, knowing he would never get enough from these touches. He kissed the palm of Jaebeom's hand as the elder cupped his cheek gently. "You are beautiful as well…" the other one whispered and kissed him on his nose before he rested his head on Youngjae's chest. 

__

__

Youngjae caressed through his hair immediately as Jaebeom placed his head on him. Both enjoying it a lot, their hands intertwined and eyes closed while Youngjae played with his locks gently after he had opened the hair tie. Jaebeom's soft hair fell around his face and a light scent or strawberry filled his nose. He took a sniff and smiled about the unusual shampoo scent for a man. "I like it," he whispered as he took another nose and inhaled it deeply. 

__

__

They stayed like this for a while. Sure the moment of pure lust was broken but it made place for a more gentle need of being together, for being close to each other and for making love with each other and not just sex. Maybe they should wait, maybe it was too early but it wasn’t just out of pure lust why he wanted to sleep with Jaebeom. He wanted to be close to him, to feel him against his own body and become one. Sure, their first time together was nice and exciting but now he wanted it because he needed to feel the man he loved, the man that cared so much for his well-being and happiness. 

__

__

"We can just lay down and cuddle after we order our food. We don't have to do it… I can wait" 

__

__

"I know… but I now just want you even more” he whispered as he looked at the little love nest the other had built for them. His heart felt full of love as Jaebeom looked up at him with huge and in excitement glowing eyes as if he just told him he would get a gift. 

__

__

"And do YOU want it?" Youngjae asked and he couldn't contain his jiggles as Jaebeom nodded very eagerly. How could someone with so much influence in the business be so cute and cuddly in private? Jaebeom had so many admirable sides and he couldn't wait to find out more about him and his other cute quirks. Just the thought about waking up to him and his beautiful morning face made his heart flutter with anticipation. 

__

__

Their lips found each other again, small pecks and longer kisses were exchanged before Youngjae snuggled in Jaebeom's open arms and both slid down on the ground. Jaebeom rolled on top of him and cupped Youngjae’s face with both hands while smiling at him with a loving gaze. “I’m so happy you are here with me…” he said gently before he kissed Youngjae's cute little nose and the mole under his eye.

__

__

Shivers went over his skin as Jaebeom slid his hands under his sweater and helped him out of the fabric. They hugged each other tightly just to feel each other's warmth against their own. It felt like he found everything he needed. Jaebeom's warm and soft body against his, the scent of the other which lulled him into a comfortable daze, the hands all over his body and each time Jaebeom told me how beautiful and precious he is - he felt happy. He was in love and he could just hope whatever the future bought for them, they could make it - together. 

__

__

Their limbs were tangled, kissing noises and moans filled the air as their lips found each other again with soft bites and gentle kisses. It was a mess, but a beautiful one. It was exactly what their relationship was. A little messy but still filled with love and affection between all the clumsy movements. 

__

__

He couldn’t contain his smile as Jaebeom cupped his face with both hands and caressed over his cheeks with his little thumbs, enjoying the gentle gesture a lot. “I know it's not the most romantic place but…” The elder whispered and kissed his little nose again. “... just imagine we are… close your eyes and imagine it …will you? ” 

__

__

Youngjae laughed slightly and closed his eyes, excited where Jaebeom would take him as he nodded with his head as a sign that he would be ready to imagine it. 

__

__

“Imagine we are on a field, trees are around us, the sun is slowly going down and everything is glowing in orange and red. The weather is nice, not too cold, not too warm, just perfect. It’s just you and me. Maybe some birds are singing. we had a little pick-nick before and now… we have kisses for dessert,” Jaebeom whispered as he kissed him again. 

__

__

Youngjae’s hands trailed over Jaebeom’s back, feeling the muscles moving under his fingertips. “Jaebeom?” he whispered against his ear with a low and seductive voice. “Is this your way of telling me… that you like outdoor sex? I mean… I have nothing against it...” The younger couldn't hold back his laugh as Jaebeom started to tickle his sides, pouting over the younger’s remark. 

__

__

“I just wanted to be romantic and you? You can be so shy but as soon as you can get a dick your inner devil comes out, huh?" Jaebeom said after he had stopped to tickle the younger as he saw tears in his eyes from laughing. 

__

__

"Shy in the streets, confident in the sheets," he replied jokingly with a wink and filled the room with his loud laugh again. Usually, he is pretty talkative and loud when hes comfortable but at work, he still has the pressure in his neck to not disappoint his parents in the back of his head. He had already opened up a lot but there are still some things that hold him back but here with Jaebeom he could be himself without being worried about these things nor that Jaebeom would judge him for something he did. He could be himself with the other and it made him more relaxed to feel this way. 

__

__

“You make me excited for more but first let us enjoy the here and now…” 

__

__

Youngjae cupped the elder’s bottom cheeks and pushed him against his crotch as the other started to roll his hips. “This time it’s my turn” the elder whispered in his ear seductively and he just nodded and licked his lips by the thought of having Jaebeom inside. 

__

__

He lifted his bottom off the ground, helping the elder to get him out of his tight-fitting jeans. He shivered slightly as he was completely naked in front of Jaebeom, goosebumps spreading over his body as the chill air hit his body. It’s not like it was uncomfortable to be seen so nude, the room was just a bit chill but Jaebeom draped a blanket over them immediately while he cuddled closer to warm the younger. It was so much more gentle than their first time. Sure they knew each other better now but still, it was the most loving foreplay he ever had even if they were lying on a thin mattress on the floor. The way Jaebeom cared for him just made him sure that it's the right decision right now. 

__

__

He took Jaebeom’s hand in his and lifted the elder’s fingers against his lips before he started to suck on his digits while he looked at Jaebeom with half-opened eyes. He swirled around his tongue, trying to wet the elder’s fingers as much as he could. “ I have lube…” the other whispered but Youngjae just shook his head and sucked on his fingers even more. 

__

__

Jaebeom kissed over his cheek while he moved his fingers in and out with slow motions. “You must be hungry…” he said with a grin as he received a nod in return but soon after his face seemed a bit worried. “You tell me when you want to stop right?”

__

__

Youngjae pulled out his fingers and acted like he actually had to think about it but laughed soon after as he wrapped him onto a tight hug. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to scream out your name and I want to make you feel good just as good as you will make me feel. I want to have sex with you now and maybe another time after but then… then I want a bucked full of chicken and a cold beer as you promised me."

__

__

"Sounds like a good plan" Jaebeom chuckled and kissed over Youngjae's jaw with gentle kisses before he slid his wet fingers between the younger's cheeks, pushing one in slowly to open him up. "I love the confident Choi, he's hot but I love the cute one as well..." he whispered as he started to move his finger at a slow pace. “There is so much to love about you.”

__

__

They kissed as Youngjae caressed over his chest with his fingertips and further down until he caressed through the hair on Jaebeom’s belly. Their tongues danced with each other as Youngjae slipped his hand into Jaebeom’s boxer shorts and wrapped his hand around Jaebeom’s dick, his length already hard and heavy in his palm. He enjoyed the moans and whimpers as he started to stroke the elder while moved in the same rhythm, slow, but with enough pressure to make each other crazy. 

__

__

Jaebeom moaned into their kiss as he tightened his grip around his length, his hand was tangled in the elder’s soft long locks as he kept moving his hand at a faster pace by now. Every sound the elder made was just music to Youngjae's ears. Whenever he sang with his honey voice, whenever he talked or moaned like this it became his favorite song he could never get enough of. 

__

__

The younger scratched over Jabeom's back with his fingernails as the third finger found its way between his cheeks, sweat pearls kept running down his face as he moved his hips against Jaebeom’s digits. He was torn between enjoying it longer and having him inside. It felt just too good to stop but his whole body was begging for more and he knew the elder felt the same as he breathed against his neck heavily with desperate whimpers. Youngjae fumbled around next to him, trying to find the lube that Jaebeom had placed somewhere around them. He flipped the cap open with shaking hands and gave a generous amount of the liquid onto his palm and waited until Jaebeom was out of his shorts. 

__

__

He rolled on his back and sat up a little before he wrapped his wet hand around Jaebeom’s length again with the warmed-up liquid in his hand. His whole body was shaking with anticipation as he guided the other between his cheeks, breath heavy and mouth slightly open as he looked at the gorgeous man above him. The elder’s long hair stuck onto his sweat-covered forehead and on his red glowing cheeks, making him look so beautiful yet he had the urge to tie his hair back again to have a better view on his face. 

__

__

He was just so beautiful. Not just because of his stunning features but his gentle heart made him even more beautiful and loveable. He had spent many nights asking himself why he couldn't see it right from the beginning but he knew his hurt heart just wasn’t healed enough to see things clearer before. It took him long to get over it, to trust again but now, in Jaebeom’s arms, he found everything he needed to find love again. 

__

__

Jaebeom kissed all over his face and neck as he slowly pushed into him, trying his best to kiss away any discomfort that might appear. Soft whispers about how good he felt filled his ear and mind as the elder moved his hips further until he was finally complete in. He wrapped his arms around him, trying to hold onto something as Jaebeom started to move his hips after the younger told him that it’s okay to do so. He didn’t have anyone else between their first time and now, so he had to get a bit used to the intruder that filled him up so well. But his lover was gentle and patient even if he could see the need for release in his eyes. 

__

__

Jaebeom covered his face with gentle kisses and caressed over his thighs with tender motions while making him relax completely underneath him. “I’m okay, you don’t have to hold back” He whispered into Jaebeoms ear and kissed over his jaw until their lips met again. He moaned into the kiss. He couldn't hold back the sinful whimpers as Jaebeom speeded up his pace, making him feel like he was in heaven. He whined out in pleasure as the other found his sweet spot, his nails digging into the elders spine as his back arched from the ground.

__

__

Jaebeoms name left his lips over and over again, like a mantra to help him to last a little bit longer, to be able to enjoy it a little bit more. He felt embarrassed to be so close already, to be so loud but Jaebeom pinned his hands next to his head as he tried to stop the words from leaving his lips. “Please don’t” he begged tenderly between kisses “I love the way you sound… when you say my name…” 

__

__

He couldn't keep being quiet anyway as he wrapped his arms around Jaebeoms back tightly and hugged him before he spilled his load between their bellies with a loud moan. His back arched again and his body was shaking heavily as Jaebeom kept thrusting into him with sharp movements, feeling a bit overwhelmed from the overstimulation in his body. 

__

__

Jaebeom followed soon after, filling him up completely as he came heavily while the younger's name left his lips. Their arms were still wrapped around each other as Jaebeom rode out his orgasm. They kissed lazily, too tired to keep it not wet and sloppy. 

__

Youngjae squeezed his cheeks gently and pushed him back again as Jaebeom wanted to leave the warmth between his legs. “Please, stay a bit longer,” he whispered and turned his head to the side to hide his face as good as he could. Jaebeom just smiled and nodded as he cuddled closer and hit his face in the crook of Youngjae’s wonderful kissable neck.

__

__

Youngjae caressed through the damp hair and kissed the elder’s cheek with light kisses, “I’m glad we tried this way around as well but I’m not sure if I will ever want to switch again,” he said after he found the straight to speak again.

__

__

“But…” Jaebeom started and blushed slightly as he continued to speak "your friend told me you like it that way… "

__

__

" Mhm?" 

__

__

" Your Friend… I asked him if you are single because I didn't want to hit on you if you are in a relationship. He told me that you are single indeed and that I am your type but that you just look for a good fuck and if I’m good at handling… your dick you might change your mind…"

__

__

"and you just went with it?" he asked amusedly while he had a hard time not to laugh out loud.

__

__

“It’s not like I don’t like it and you looked gorgeous so I thought ‘Why not try your luck’. It was exciting for me. I haven’t been to parties for ages, let alone that I have picked up someone. Of course, I hoped you would change your mind and I was really happy as you gave me your number.”

__

__

"So you hoped your broad shoulders and your nice little ass would change my mind?" he was giggling by now. He just couldn't believe what his friend did but also what Jaebeom did just to get his number. He felt flattered but couldn't understand why the other would have gone so far when he was probably not pretty attractive while being drunk.

__

__

" I really wanted your number you know.. ." the elder whispered and kissed his cheek again.

__

__

"But why… I saw pictures of me and I saw the other dudes there… don't tell me you already know I would be the love of your life" he said but regretted his words right after. He knew that Jaebeom had feelings for him but they never really confessed or told each other the three words even if they might have felt them.

__

__

“I’m not THAT naive and romantic” the other replied and sighed slightly, “It was just the way you were dancing. You looked so happy, so carefree and so gorgeous. I saw you and couldn't take my eyes off you, I just wanted to get to know you better. I can’t exactly tell you why but the way you felt the music with your body and your soul as if the music became alive through you. I don’t know I just felt like you would be an interesting person and now I know that you are.” he said with a gentle smile on his lips. “I don’t know what made you hate me so much at the beginning and you don’t have to tell me if you don't want to but I’m glad that we met again and that you changed your mind.”

__

__

He hid his face out of embarrassment as he remembered his behavior but was glad that Jaebeom didn’t push him to tell but someday he would tell him about the fears he had in the beginning. 

__

__

“You are so cute Jaebeom… I’m happy as well. I’m happy to finally be with you.” he whispered as he cupped his cheeks to pull him down for another deep kiss. 

__

__

“I’m not cute, I’m sexy,” the other said with a slight pout on his lips, making him look even cuter than before. 

__

__

“You are sexy but you are cute as well. So cu…” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Jaebeom pressed a kiss onto his lips to stop him from teasing. "Jaeb… " another kiss held him back and he couldn't stop jiggling. 

__

__

"I love..." he whispered against Jaebeom’s lips, hoping this time he wouldn't Interrupt him but the elder was too quick and stopped him again. 

__

__

"Wait, what did you say?" the other one asked, his low and slightly shaking while his eyes were widened in surprise. 

__

__

"I love you Jaebeom". He never thought he would be the first one to say it and maybe it was too early but whenever he looked at Jaebeom or whenever he felt the others love he knew that it was real, that he was in love with Jaebeom no matter how their relationship started. 

__

__

"Are you sure? you don't have to…" this time it was his turn to interrupt the elder with a kiss to ease all his worries. "I'm sure… you don't have to say it back but yes I'm sure that I love you. Whenever I look at you, my head is filled with these words and my heart is filled with love…" 

__

__

Youngjae pulled him into a tight hug and caressed through his hair as he heard Jaebeom’s hushed voice “can you say it again?”

__

__

He just nodded while their eyes found each other again, both with rosy cheeks and adoration written all over their faces.

__

__

“I love you Jaebeom” he whispered tenderly, eyes locked with the man he loved.

__

__

“And I love you…” Jaebeom confessed finally and smiled as soon as the words left his lips. They were probably on them for a while but too afraid to let them out. They kissed again. This time slow and without a hurry, just pressing their lips together while enjoying the gentle connection between them. 

__

__

They kissed for what felt like an eternity until Youngjae's stomach found it’s voice again. 

__

__

"Let's order chicken…" the elder whispered and grabbed his phone to look for a suitable restaurant to order. 

__

__

“Do you think we could…. do another round while we have to wait?” the younger asked and bit his lips with a playful smile. Jaebeom’s face lit up with excitement while he nodded again eagerly. He was truly so so so cute.

__

__

“Before I forget to ask you. You said you were happy that I gave you my number but you never called.” Youngjae said while a pout rised on his lips.

__

__

“I did but you gave me the wrong one, but later I saw it was just one number that wasn’t correct.”

__

__

“Oh…”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end <3
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading 🌼

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I just wanted to write Smut with 2jae in suits but the more I thought about the story like, the softer it became. I really wanted it to be funny and a badass Youngjae but the more the Story developed the softer he became so I'm sorry if the first chapter is different than the rest but I just followed the flow 😅
> 
> I'm always happy about helpful criticism or a nice comment. 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading 🌼


End file.
